<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Changes by Kim_Namjunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942150">Everything Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie'>Kim_Namjunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent Troubles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Baby Huening Kai, Baby TXT, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Family Feels, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Namjin's Married, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Single Parent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Single Parent Kim Taehyung | V, Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), Single Parents, So Many Single Parents, Tags May Change, Therapist Kim Namjoon | RM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok feels like his heart is pounding out of his chest as his son takes his first breath and starts screaming. Tears bloom in the corners of his eyes as the doctor and nurses clean up the baby, handing him to his father. Hoseok stares at the baby- his son- for a moment before a nurse asks kindly, “Well, Appa, have you thought of a name?”<br/>Hoseok looks up for a second before looking over at Ji-Sun, who’s half-asleep already, “Yeah, I have.”</p>
<p>And everything changes. </p>
<p>In which, Jung Hoseok is a single father to a baby Kai, the Sunshine in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent Troubles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grocery Store Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh. Welcome.<br/>I've been planning this for months now so I'm glad to finally offer the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hoseok holds Ji-Sun’s hand tightly as they wait for the timer to go off. His wife squeezes his hand, “Hobi… No matter what this is, nothing changes, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoseok looks over, smiling softly, “Nothing changes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The phone beeps softly. There’s a second as they both take a deep breath and Ji-Sun turns over the pregnancy test. It’s silent for a moment before Ji-Sun’s smile grows, “It’s positive.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s positive?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hoseok! It’s positive!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoseok leaps to his feet, dragging Ji-Sun with him to hug her properly, “We’re having a baby!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing changes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hoseok watches over nine months as Ji-Sun’s stomach grows, watches as the first ultrasounds are taken, watches as the doctor smiles and asks softly, “Do we want to know the gender?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoseok nods as Ji-Sun stares at the screen, “Yes. Please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, you two have a very healthy baby boy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing changes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hoseok feels as his son kicks at his wife’s stomach, smiles at the soft flutter against his hand before looking up at Ji-Sun, “We should probably think of names.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have a few months left, Hoseok. We’ll figure it out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We should still think about it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing changes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hoseok feels like his heart is pounding out of his chest as his son takes his first breath and starts screaming. Tears bloom in the corners of his eyes as the doctor and nurses clean up the baby, handing him to his father. Hoseok stares at the baby- his son- for a moment before a nurse asks kindly, “Well, Appa, have you thought of a name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoseok looks up for a second before looking over at Ji-Sun, who’s half-asleep already, “Yeah, I have.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And everything changes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kai! Sunshine, I found your shoes,” Hoseok quickly hurried up the stairs, a pair of toddler shoes clutched in his hand. He opened the door to his son’s room and smiled softly, “... Kai… Baby…”</p><p>Kai looked up, brown eyes wide and hair messy, “Appa! I tries to puts my shirt on and ‘s didn’t work.”</p><p>Hoseok chuckled softly and knelt next to his precious boy, helping his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt, “You did a good job, Sunshine. Just got stuck at the end.”</p><p>Kai giggled joyfully and looked down, “You found my shoes!”</p><p>“I did,” Hoseok helped Kai step into his pants, “Can you put on your socks while I get your bag for daycare?”</p><p>Kai nodded and carefully pulled on the small socks, printed with cartoon penguins, “Appa, can I bring Mr. Whale?”</p><p>“Mr. Whale has to stay here, Dear.”</p><p>“But I’m going to Eomma’s-?”</p><p>“No, honey. Remember, we talked about this. You get to spend this weekend with me instead.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes! I get to be with you!”</p><p>Hoseok turned slightly to smile at Kai before helping him into his shoes and offering him the backpack, also in the shape of a penguin (Hoseok didn’t know where the obsession with Antarctic animals started but it was here). The backpack hung off his tiny shoulders and the toddler lifted his arms to be scooped into his father’s embrace. </p><p>The drive to the daycare was peaceful as Kai kicked his legs and hummed a tune from one of his cartoons, sipping his apple juice from his “big boy” cup. Hoseok had been trying to wean him off of sippies and binkies for weeks now and… Kai knew how to use his puppy eyes against his father. So the penguin cup with a straw from the Kims had been a blessing. No more sippy cups. Now for that blasted binky. Not today though. Hoseok gently unbuckled Kai from his car seat, holding him close as he walked towards the daycare, “Okay, Sunshine, you think real hard about what you want for dinner, okay?”</p><p>Kai looked around and then whispered loudly, “For my birthday dinner?”</p><p>“Of course! You’re three today. You’re getting so big.”</p><p>Kai smiled brightly, “Okay! Hi, Miss Hyun-Ji!”</p><p>The daycare worker smiled at the toddler in his father’s arms, “Hi Birthday Boy!”</p><p>“Hi! Appa, Taehyun is here!”</p><p>Hoseok smiled, “Do you wanna go play?”</p><p>Kai nodded, “Yes, please!”</p><p>“Give me a hug, Sunshine,” Kai immediately threw his arms around his dad’s neck, squeezing tightly and Hoseok reciprocated as tightly as he dared, “Have a good day, okay? Appa will be back later to pick you up.”</p><p>Kai nodded again and squirmed out of Hoseok’s arms, running off towards his friend. Hoseok smiled as Kai immediately dived headfirst into a game. He nodded politely towards Hyun-Ji, about to leave when he heard a voice yell out to him, “Appa! I love you!”</p><p>Hoseok turned to wave at Kai, “I love you too, Baby!”</p><p>He turned back to the door, opening it and smiling, “Oh! Good morning, Taehyung.”</p><p>Taehyung smiled tiredly, holding a squirming BeomGyu, “Morning, Hyung.”</p><p>BeomGyu perked up and grinned brightly, “Hi, Mr. Jung!”</p><p>“Beom, inside voice please.”</p><p>“But, Appa, we’re not inside!”</p><p>Hoseok chuckled at the defeated sigh from Taehyung, “I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>“Yeah. Say bye, Beom.”</p><p>“BYE!”</p><p>“BeomGyu, please! Inside voice!”</p><p>Hoseok couldn’t stop his grin as he waved to Jimin, “See you at the studio?”</p><p>Jimin nodded with a soft smile, Yeonjun on his hip, “As soon as I can get this jellybean to daycare.”</p><p>Jimin gently stroked Yeonjun’s back as the child rubbed at his eyes, “Appa… I don’t wanna go.”</p><p>“I know… but you have to.”</p><p>Hoseok was almost to his car when he heard a loud cry and nearly tripped over himself before he heard Seokjin’s exasperated voice, “Soobin! You are going to kindergarten!”</p><p>“I don’t WANNA-!”</p><p>Hoseok checked his watch before shaking his head. Any other day, he would be willing to help Jin with a tantrum but, at the moment, he was running a bit late. He could only be glad that Kai was nothing short of an angel. </p><p>Hoseok ran towards the dance studio, ducking inside and waving to Yoojung, “I know! I’m late!”</p><p>His desk assistant smiled with an eye roll, “Hurry. Your hip-hop class starts in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the day went fast enough and soon, Hoseok was having his youngest students take off their dancing shoes. Jimin stretched over his head as he gathered his things, “Ah, Hyung, it’s Kai’s birthday, right?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Tell him happy birthday from his uncle Jimin, will you?”</p><p>“Of course. Has… Yeonjun-”</p><p>Jimin shook his head, “He just cries when I go.”</p><p>Hoseok nudged Jimin’s shoulder in soft comfort. He knew how hard it was for the younger father to watch his baby cry. Jimin smiled softly as Hoseok ruffled his hair, “You following me out?”</p><p>“No… I have a late class tonight. Seungmin is picking up Yeonjun.”</p><p>Hoseok hummed, “Well, I have to go so don’t stay too late.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The daycare parking lot was always busy when it was time to pick up kids and there was a heavy possibility that Kai hadn’t quite picked out his birthday dinner so Hoseok was content to wait to get a parking spot. He half-jogged to the daycare door, slipping inside as a familiar student passed by him. Seungmin had Yeonjun tucked close to him and that meant that the others were here as well. When Hoseok was finally visible to the small clump of children in the care of the daycare workers, Kai immediately leaped from the group, running towards his dad with a big smile, “Appa!”</p><p>He knelt to catch his son’s embrace, lifting the toddler into his embrace, “Hey, Sunshine!”</p><p>“Appa! I know what I want for dinner!”</p><p>Hoseok nodded towards Hyun-Ji with a soft smile, “And what is that?”</p><p>“Jjamppong!”</p><p>“Ohhh. I don’t know if I have the stuff to make that. We’ll have to go to the store, okay?”</p><p>Kai nodded, waving goodbye to his friends as BeomGyu yelled towards his babysitter, “MINMIN!”</p><p>Kai sang in his car seat all the way to the grocery store, swinging his tiny legs to the beat. Kai struggled in Hoseok’s arms as he was picked up, “Appa, I wanna walk!”</p><p>“You want to walk?”</p><p>Kai nodded with a harsh pout, “Yeah.”</p><p>Hoseok slowly placed Kai on the ground, kneeling in front of him, “You can walk but you have to hold onto Appa’s shirt, okay?”</p><p>Kai nodded again, starting to smile as Hoseok gently cupped his cheeks to kiss his nose, “Thank you, Appa.”</p><p>“Of course, Sunshine.”</p><p>It was peaceful as Hoseok made his way through the store, Kai hanging off the hem of his shirt. Peaceful until he realized that the soft pressure of his son’s hand was no longer on his shirt and he spun, “Kai? … KAI!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you drank <em> all </em>of my milk.”</p><p>“Sorry, Hyung.”</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes as Jungkook gave his best “I’m cute, don’t be mad” smile. Yoongi really wasn’t that mad. Jungkook was still growing and he ate a lot. His meals happened to include a lot of cereal. Yoongi leaned against the cart and offered half of the list to Jungkook, “Here. Go, get this stuff and I’ll get the ingredients for dinner.”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>Yoongi was passing by the rack of fresh bread when he heard quiet sobbing and froze in his tracks. A small boy, barely out of toddler years by the looks of him, was sitting by one of the racks with his face in his knees. Yoongi looked around, hoping to see a frantic mom. God, he wasn’t good with kids… what the hell was he supposed to do…? <em> Take him to the front of the store? Yeah. Okay. Good plan. </em>Yoongi slowly knelt in front of the crying boy, “H-Hey… hey, Buddy,” The boy’s gaze snapped up to him and he quickly tried to push away from Yoongi, “No. No. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. Are you lost?”</p><p>The boy’s bottom lip quivered and he nodded and looked around, “... my… appa…”</p><p>“Your appa? That’s who you’re looking for?”</p><p>Another nod. That made this a bit easier, look for a frantic man but the area around them was empty, Yoongi gritted his teeth before sighing, “What’s your name, Buddy?”</p><p>The boy shook his head and Yoongi took a deep breath, “Right. Okay. I bet your appa’s real smart. He taught you not to talk to strangers,” a nod, “Yeah? He’s really smart then. You shouldn’t talk to strangers. But I’m gonna make us not strangers. Do you know how to do that?” A shake of the head, “Okay. I’m Min Yoongi. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Yoongi held out a flat hand and the boy looked at it for a second before slowly putting his hand in Yoongi’s, so small compared to the adult’s, “... ‘m Kai.”</p><p>“Kai? That’s a good name. How old are you, Kai?” Kai held up three fingers and Yoongi nearly punched the air in victory, “Three? Wow. You’re almost all grown up.”</p><p>Kai giggled slightly, cute and still teary-eyed. He had a mop of dark hair and big, brown eyes. Whoever had lost this kid must be terrified. “Wanna know how old I am?” Kai nodded, “I’m 27.” </p><p>Kai’s eyes widened and he spoke quietly, “You’re big…!”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Kai nodded immediately, “Appa’s almost your age!”</p><p>“Yeah? Kai, can I help you find your appa?”</p><p>Kai nodded again and slowly held out his arms. Yoongi gently picked him up, slotting the boy on his hip on instinct. Kai was wearing a pair of blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath it and a tiny pair of red converse. Yoongi could’ve chucked himself into the sun at the painted, rainbow flower on his right knee. Kai rested his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, tired from crying, and clung onto the black t-shirt as Jungkook strode forward, dumping an armful of groceries into the cart, “Got the stuff- What is <em> that </em>?”</p><p>Yoongi sighed as Kai sniffled, “Jungkook, this is Kai. Kai, this is Jungkook.”</p><p>“... Kook?”</p><p>Yoongi tried not to snort, “Yeah. That’s Kookie.”</p><p>Jungkook glared at Yoongi, “Jungkook.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kai. Kookie’s just grumpy. He hasn’t had his nap. Do you take naps?” Kai nodded against Yoongi’s shoulder, “That’s good. Naps will help you grow big and strong but we need to find your appa. Let’s go.”</p><p>Yoongi shoved the list at Jungkook, giving him a pointed look. Jungkook huffed and grabbed the cart. Yoongi made his way to the front of the store and blinked when he heard a commotion, “Sir, please calm down-”</p><p>“NO! I <em> will not calm down! </em>My son is somewhere in your store and NO ONE IS HELPING! He’s only three!”</p><p>Kai promptly burst into tears as Yoongi rounded the corner and he blinked as the lost appa spun to face them, “KAI!”</p><p><em> Oh, holy shit. </em>Kai’s father was beautiful, tan skin, dark hair parted to the side, and… tall. Kai leaned away from Yoongi’s embrace as the man was there in a flash, pulling the child from his grip, “APPA!”</p><p>Kai stuffed his face into his father’s shoulder as he was wrapped in a tight embrace. Kai’s father seemed to be crying too as he buried his face in Kai’s dark hair. It was a moment before he pulled away slightly to look the child up and down, “Sunshine, are you okay? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Kai shook his head, explaining wetly, “I gots lost.”</p><p>“I know, Baby. Appa is so sorry. I’ll never let you go again,” Yoongi wanted to back away but Kai looked over at him and his father finally seemed to notice him and his grip on his son grew tighter, “Who’re you?”</p><p>“Oh, I-”</p><p>Kai answered softly, “Mr. Min, Appa. He helped me find you.”</p><p>Yoongi couldn’t help but smile, <em> such a cute kid </em>. He offered his hand, “Min Yoongi. I heard him crying next to the bread rack.”</p><p>Kai’s father blinked at him and slowly took his hand, “Jung Hoseok… thank you,” Tears flooded Hoseok’s eyes and his grip on Yoongi’s hand grew tight, “Thank you so much…!”</p><p>Yoongi’s cheeks flushed and he stumbled over his words, “Oh, it-... it was nothing. He was just a lost kid and he-... he needed help.” </p><p>Hoseok had pulled away as Yoongi stuttered, stroking the back of Kai’s hair almost absentmindedly. He smiled softly, wiping away his tears, “Still. Thank you. This little bonbon,” Hoseok gently kissed Kai’s hair, drawing a tired giggle from the toddler, “is my whole world.”</p><p>That was painfully obvious from the way Hoseok was holding Kai and Kai was holding his father back, arms wrapped fully around each other. Kai sniffled, “Appa… did you get my birthday dinner stuff?”</p><p>Hoseok looked down and nodded, “Yeah, Sunshine. I did. You still want jjamppong?”</p><p>Kai nodded quickly and Yoongi blinked, “Birthday? Is it your birthday, Kai?”</p><p>Kai looked over and nodded again with a smile, “Yeah!”</p><p>“Well, happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you! Do you wanna come?!”</p><p>Hoseok sighed with a soft chuckle, “Kai…”</p><p>Yoongi grinned, “I can’t tonight, Bub. Maybe some other time, okay?”</p><p>Kai pouted but nodded anyway, “Okay… Thank you, Mr. Min.”</p><p>Hoseok bowed his head politely, “Thank you, Min-ssi.”</p><p>“Yoongi’s fine.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yoongi.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, “Again, it was nothing.”</p><p>Hoseok gave a gentle smile, “Well… I should get going. I have a birthday dinner to make-”</p><p>“Yeah! I have a-...” Yoongi looked over his shoulder, “I have to make sure my little brother doesn’t buy anything crazy.”</p><p>That drew a laugh from the father, something that sank into the air around Yoongi, making him feel a little warm and content in his presence. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Thank you. It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Yoongi slowly backed away, giving a short wave to Kai as the toddler lifted his hand. <em> Cute kid. </em> Yoongi turned, focusing his attention on trying to find Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s heart was no longer pounding out of his chest as he held Kai a little closer, starting to go through checkout. The toddler was obviously tuckered out from fear and the crying session that they both shared. Kai put his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, sniffling softly. Hoseok gave him one more kiss on the forehead, humming softly as he paid for the groceries. The manager had offered his apology before Hoseok waved him off. He could be angry but he didn’t want to be while Kai was in his arms. His baby was safe. That’s all that mattered. </p><p>Jeongin was waiting at the house when they pulled up. He had been adamant that he would be there for his “KiKi’s” birthday. He had babysat Kai since he was nearly six months old, practically family at this point so Hoseok had finally conceded to Jeongin’s begging. Kai sat up in his car seat, staring before starting to bounce, “Appa! Appa! Ginnie!”</p><p>Hoseok smiled as the young student opened the door, grinning from ear to ear, “KiKi! How’s the birthday boy?!”</p><p>“Ginnie! Appa’s making jjamppong!”</p><p>“Oh? That sounds so good,” Hoseok gathered the groceries as Jeongin unbuckled Kai from his seat, pulling the toddler into his arms, “I hope I can have some.”</p><p>Kai nodded fiercely as Hoseok worked on unlocking the front door to their home. </p><p>It was hours- Hoseok had managed to take another 100 pictures of his son and Jeongin had flooded his Snapchat story with videos of the toddler attempting magic tricks- before Jeongin was hugging a very sleepy Kai goodbye and grinning brightly up at the single dad, “Thank you for letting me come, Mr. Jung.”</p><p>“Of course, Jeongin. We wanted you here.”</p><p>Jeongin nodded, waving as he made his way down the sidewalk. Kai lifted a hand to try and wave back before plopping his head back onto Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok was somewhat surprised that Kai hadn’t started getting fussy. He hadn’t even gotten a nap after the grocery store. Hoseok slowly shut the front door, locking it behind him, “Big day, baby?”</p><p>Kai nodded, rubbing at his eyes with a clenched fist, “...’m tired, Appa…”</p><p>“I know. It’s time for bed too. How lucky is that.”</p><p>Kai’s giggle filled Hoseok’s chest with a familiar aching warmth. His heart never stopped being squeezed by his tiny son. Kai helped pull on his pajamas and let Hoseok tuck him in, placing Mr. Whale- the coveted orca plushie that Hoseok had bought years ago- underneath Kai’s arm and pulling the blankets up to Kai’s shoulder. “Appa?”</p><p>“Yeah, Sunshine?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Hoseok smiled, his heart being squeezed by a very large bear, “I love you too, Kai. Good night.”</p><p>Kai’s reply was lost in his pillow as Hoseok gently stroked his hair, waiting for sleep to whisk his baby into dreamland. He slowly leaned over, kissing Kai’s cheek before standing. He made sure the nightlight was on before he left, leaving the door open just a crack. Hoseok sighed at the mess in the kitchen. Maybe he should’ve made Jeongin stay to help clean up. Hoseok laughed softly to himself, leaning over to scoop a toy off the ground. </p><p>Just another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Instagram Sees Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoyyyyyyy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi slowly turned away from Jung Hoseok and his son. Kai was a darling child and he could hear Hoseok humming softly as he walked away. Jungkook looked up when the elder returned to his side, “You got rid of the kid?”</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes, reaching up to smack the back of Jungkook's head, “I found his dad.”</p><p>Jungkook rubbed the back of his head with a soft pout, “Ah. The missing Appa. How’d you even get the bean to go with you?”</p><p>Yoongi rolled his eyes <em> again </em> as he took the cart from Jungkook's grip, “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a joy to be around. He was scared and I could get him to his dad. That’s all.”</p><p>“But you’re scary.”</p><p>“No,<em> Kookie</em>. You’re scary.”</p><p>“I am <em>not! </em> And it’s Jungkook!”</p><p>Yoongi cackled underneath his breath as he started pushing the cart towards the checkout. Jungkook chewed on a granola bar, still pouting, as Yoongi paid for the groceries. It was nice to have him there. He always gathered the bags in one fell swoop and let Yoongi carry two bags in his arms. It was much easier to gather groceries with the younger around. Jungkook hummed as they walked towards the car and Yoongi’s gaze was easily pulled across the parking lot as he watched Hoseok gently place his son into the back seat of a Subaru. He shook his head, turning back to put his bags in his car. Hoseok was attractive, yes, but he was a dad and that meant he was married or tied up in a very complex relationship <em> and he has a child to raise- a very cute child but a child nonetheless </em>. He sighed softly under his breath and then snorted under his breath, “Jungkook… really?”</p><p>Jungkook froze, a bottle of banana milk halfway to his lips. It was quiet as Yoongi raised a judgemental eyebrow and Jungkook finally snapped, “We bought it for me, Hyung!”</p><p>“Correction. <em> I </em> bought it for you. You couldn’t wait until we got back to my place?”</p><p>“I was thirsty.”</p><p>Yoongi reached over to gently and fondly shake Jungkook’s shoulder, “C’mon, Thumper. Let’s go home.”</p><p>Jungkook pouted further at the nickname, “Do you have to call me that?”</p><p>Yoongi chuckled and shut the trunk, “Yeah. I do.”</p><p>Yoongi cast a glance towards the red Subaru that Jung Hoseok was stashing his own groceries in. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and slid into his car, Jungkook’s music already blasting through the speakers. The drive went by quickly and Yoongi swept a few of the bags into his arms as he parked outside of his apartment building. Jungkook scrambled to follow him when he noticed that the elder was already trying to open the door with an armful of groceries. Jungkook gathered the rest of the bags and hurried after him, “Yoongi-Hyung! Wait up!”</p><p>“You hurry up.”</p><p>Jungkook huffed before chuckling and opening the door for the elder.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi leaned back in his seat as he waited for the final render of the beat that he had been working on to finish. He let out a breath, stretched, and then reached for his mug of water. He tapped on the desk as he took a sip, casting his gaze around the room. His home office was much more cluttered than his “professional” studio. It made it a whole lot easier to not get distracted but then… his professional studio did feel a bit stifling at times. His few awards sat proudly on the walls and shelves. A picture of him and Namjoon, an old college buddy and now child therapist, sat in a frame, along with a polaroid of Jungkook and himself at Jungkook’s 20th birthday. The kid still had his baby cheeks before a relentless workout routine stripped the innocent look away from him. </p><p>Jungkook was a good kid and Yoongi could remember when they met. The younger was baby-faced and only 16 when he stumbled across Yoongi playing basketball. Jungkook had practically glued himself to Yoongi’s side. Yoongi wasn’t sure why he didn’t just blow the 16-year-old off but he didn’t. Jungkook became a permanent fixture in his life. Sometimes… he was a little annoying but what younger brother wasn’t. Yoongi rolled his eyes at himself. He really was an old soul with too many memories.</p><p><em> Too many memories? Is that even a thing? </em>Yoongi was dragged out of his thoughts as his computer dinged quietly and he turned back to the screen. He adjusted his headphones, pressing play. He nodded along to the beat, adjusting a few more sliders before being satisfied. He muttered to himself, “Good. Good. Now, you just need lyrics…”</p><p>The doorknob behind him turned and a heavy weight slammed into the frame. Yoongi turned his head to watch the shadow and then chuckled softly as the door popped open and Jungkook pouted, “You locked your door.”</p><p>“For a good reason,” Yoongi grinned, “What do you need, Kookie?”</p><p>“Two things. One, stop <em> calling </em>me that-!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jungkook’s pout morphed into a glare before he very nearly chucked his phone at the elder (he would have if he didn’t have a death grip on it), “Two, someone posted a dance video with one of your samples.”</p><p>“... what?”</p><p>“Look. Look. It’s on Instagram and everything. Almost one million likes but the youtube video has nearly 7 million views!”</p><p>Yoongi struggled to grab the phone as Jungkook waved it through the air, “Jungkook, give- give it!”</p><p>Yoongi nearly choked when Jungkook finally got the video loaded up, “I know this studio. It’s actually really good and-”</p><p>“Jung Hoseok?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s-... That’s Jung Hoseok.”</p><p>“Yeah. He owns the studio.”</p><p>“He’s Kai’s dad.”</p><p>“Kai?”</p><p>“The-” Yoongi’s thoughts ground to a halt as the Jung Hoseok in the video rolled his body in one fluid movement. He knew the sample that Mr. Jung was dancing to like the back of his hand. He had spent hours hunched over his computer trying to get the beat exactly right and now, watching the dancer (and father of a lost child at a grocery store), he had obviously gotten it right, “The kid at the grocery store. The one in the overalls.”</p><p>Jungkook fell silent next to him before he hummed, “Oh… Didn’t think a dad could move like that.”</p><p>Yoongi swallowed a shriek, settling to reach over and smack Jungkook’s arm, “Shut up!”</p><p>Jungkook chuckled slightly, pulling away from Yoongi’s arm, “Hey. Hey! I’m just stating my thoughts. No need to get violent, Hyung.”</p><p>Yoongi shook his head, turning his gaze back to the video on the younger’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>It was hours later, Jungkook passed out on the couch of Yoongi’s apartment, that Yoongi fished his phone out of his pocket and started googling. Turns out that Mr. Jung had built a rather successful business, Hope Studio, within a few years. Clicking on the link for the studio’s website revealed a bright layout and a list of classes that had open spots, a number was listed on the website for office calls. He wanted to call just to… discuss why Hoseok had chosen <em> his </em> sample after over a month of meeting each other for the first time. Yoongi stalled, thumb hovering over the number. Hoseok had no reason to remember him. <em> Hell </em> , Yoongi hadn’t remembered that Jung Hoseok existed until he saw the video. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was simply for producer reasons. He pressed the dial button. <em> “Hello, you’ve reached Hope Studio. This is Yoojung. How can I help you?” </em></p><p>“Uh… Hi. This is… Min Yoongi. I just-... I saw that one of your dancers, Jung Hoseok, used one of my samples and I would like to speak to them about it in person.”</p><p>There was quiet typing on the other end before Yoojung spoke once more, <em> “There’s an opening in Mr. Jung’s schedule next week on Friday at four in the afternoon. Does that work for you?” </em></p><p>“Yeah. That’s fine.”</p><p>
  <em> “Alright. That’s all confirmed then. I’ll be sure to let Mr. Jung know. Have a good day!” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. You too.”</p><p>He glanced at his calendar and let out a breath. He had a meeting with his agent earlier on in the day. He’d be way too dressed up to meet with Mr. Jung but then again he was a business owner. Maybe he should be a bit dressed up. Jungkook huffing in his sleep startled Yoongi out of his thoughts. He looked over at Jungkook and chuckled softly, tossing a blanket over the sleeping boy’s shoulders, “Why don’t you ever sleep at your own place, Man?”</p><p>Yoongi left Jungkook on his couch with the younger tucked up into the cushions. His entire body was shaking with adrenaline from seeing the video. His music was popular but he never imagined someone <em> dancing </em>to it, especially someone as talented as Hoseok. He sat down in front of his laptop, popping his fingers as it started up before diving into the music programs and his notebooks. </p><p> </p><p>Yoongi tried not to fidget with his ring as he started towards the exit after the meeting with his agent. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to wipe the worried look off his face. He pulled off his hat, running a hand through his hair. His outfit was all black, a black turtleneck tucked into black slacks and dress shoes. This was normal but he couldn’t help but think of Hoseok with his olive green sweater with his child in denim overalls with a painted rainbow flower on the knee. Maybe a little more color wouldn’t kill him. He glanced at his watch and sighed. He was running a little late. </p><p>The drive to Hope Studio was used to try and get some of Yoongi’s nerves. He tapped on the steering wheel, trying to shake the nerves from his system as he rapped along to the lyrics pouring from his stereo. Hope Studio was a simple building from the outside, old-style brick that looked beautiful against the bustle of the busy city. The parking lot wasn’t too busy, a few parents wandering out of the building with their children. Yoongi straightened his hat, making his way towards the building. </p><p>The waiting room was nearly empty, except for the young woman sitting behind the desk in the reception. She looked up as Yoongi approached and offered a friendly smile, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah. I… uh... I have a meeting with Mr. Jung. I’m Min Yoongi.”</p><p>“Oh! Right. Mr. Jung’s office is just down the hall,” Yoojung gestured down a side hallway, “But you can wait right here until Hoseok is done with his class. He’ll be out shortly.”</p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p>Yoongi sat in an empty chair and scribbled away in his notebook to try and pass the time until a door down the hall opened, “Alright guys. Practice on Monday starts at 3pm sharp. No loitering around.”</p><p>There was a chorus of agreements as a group of teenagers flooded out of the hallway. Yoongi stood as a different set of footsteps started down the hall and suddenly felt very overdressed. Hoseok’s hair was slicked back with sweat and he was wearing olive green cargo pants and a white t-shirt. His sneakers squeaked against the tile floor as he turned to face the office worker, “Mind handing me my water, Yoojung?”</p><p>The young woman smiled, offering a steel water bottle to the dancer, “Your 4 o’clock is here.”</p><p>Hoseok hummed and turned to face the waiting room, lifting the bottle to his lips. Yoongi raised a hand as Hoseok’s eyes went wide, “Hi?”</p><p>Hoseok dropped his water to his side, “Well, hello Min-ssi.”</p><p>Yoongi offered a hand, “Yoongi’s fine, Mr. Jung.”</p><p>“Then it’s Hoseok,” Hoseok grinned, “And then it’s not even Hoseok. It’s Hobi.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded slowly, testing the name against his tongue, “Hobi?”</p><p>Hobi nodded, “Yeah. It’s what the littles call me. Well, Mr. Hobi. My friends, they call me Hobi mostly. Just follow me.”</p><p>Yoongi fell in beside Hoseok as he made his way down the hall. The door that they came upon had a small plaque next to it, Jung Hoseok embossed in gold lettering. It was professional and yet, underneath the plaque, were two handprints. One was a soft green and bigger than the tiny yellow handprint that overlapped it. Yoongi slowed, staring at the handprints as Hoseok unlocked the office door and glanced over his shoulder, “Ah. Right. That’s just-”</p><p>“Kai’s right?”</p><p>“Well… yeah. Both of ours. When I bought this place, he was… about six months old and he wanted to help Appa paint. So, we did this together,” Hoseok opened the door, gesturing Yoongi in, “I’m surprised you remember him. Or me for that matter.”</p><p>Yoongi chuckled bashfully, “To be completely honest, I had forgotten you existed until my brother showed me the video.”</p><p>Hoseok sat down behind the desk, “Right. The video. That’s what you’re here to talk about, right?”</p><p>“Oh…” Yoongi slowly sat at one of the chairs across from Hoseok, “Yeah. That’s right.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Hoseok looked up at him with an expectant gaze and Yoongi felt his mind spasm. Why was he here? He wasn’t upset about his song being used for a dance video. A very popular dance video too. “Do… you want me to take the video down?”</p><p>Yoongi’s gaze snapped to the dancer, “What? No. No. I-... uh… I don’t even know why I’m here really. I really did love the fact that your video was really popular and it was <em> my </em>song. I kinda-... I couldn’t breathe. There were so many people and they all liked it? I’m still kinda spinning from it, honestly.”</p><p>Hoseok chuckled, “Well, Mr. Min, your song was really good.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“That’s why I danced to it.”</p><p>“I liked your dancing.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck, “Well… I still don’t know why I’m here.”</p><p>Hoseok shrugged with a smile, “That’s alright. I’m done with classes anyway.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded and looked around the office. A few framed awards and a degree sat on the walls, along with pictures upon pictures of Kai. Yoongi fought his smile, “So… How is the little munchkin?”</p><p>Hoseok laughed, “Oh. He’s just fine. No more wandering off. I was scared he developed separation anxiety from the whole thing but he’s okay. He had a fun birthday with his babysitter and I,” He scrolled through his phone before handing it over, “Here.”</p><p>Yoongi gently took the phone from Hobi and smiled at the picture. Kai was on the lap of a young teenager with a big smile. The child was holding a plushie orca to his chest and laughing. “He’s adorable. Where… is he today?”</p><p>“Ah. He’s with his eomma for the weekend.”</p><p>Yoongi looked up, handing the phone back to Hoseok, “For the weekend?”</p><p>Hobi nodded, taking the phone and placing it back on the desk, “We’re divorced for about two years now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yoongi blinked, “That must be hard.”</p><p>Hoseok shrugged, “Well… I have to share the love of my life with my ex-wife,” He chuckled softly, “It’s really not that bad. She’s… difficult sometimes but Kai needs to know who his mom is and she only gets him for every other weekend and… I am really rambling. Sorry.”</p><p>Yoongi shook his head, “No. It’s fine. Sounds like you don’t get to talk about it often.”</p><p>“None of my friends are divorced so… no. Not really. They get the whole… dad issue but not the divorce issue.”</p><p>“It looks like Kai really loves you though.”</p><p>Hoseok laughed, “Oh yeah. He says that I’m his favorite appa in the whole world.”</p><p>“Aren’t you his only-?”</p><p>“Shhh,” Hoseok lifted a finger to his own lips with a smile, “It means something to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok’s smile grew as Yoongi chuckled. It seemed like they were starting to get along more the longer the music producer stayed in his office. It felt nice just to talk about his Sunshine and not get the common dad questions. Yoongi didn’t know anything about developing toddlers but it did seem like he was truly interested in what Kai was like. Maybe it was a fleeting interest but Hoseok was glad for the company, even as the topic diverted off of Kai and towards other things. Yoongi adjusted his cap before pulling it off completely. Black hair fell around his face. Hoseok blinked and quickly cleared his throat as Yoongi looked up, “So, how long have you been producing music?”</p><p>“Uh. Professionally, only a few years. Off the record, since I was 16.”</p><p>Hoseok blinked, “Wow! That’s impressive. You never gave up?”</p><p>“There were some times that I did want to. But I never did.”</p><p>“That’s… amazing. I could never-”</p><p>“You built an entire company while being a single dad. <em> I </em>could never.”</p><p>Hoseok’s cheeks felt warm as he rubbed his neck bashfully, “Well… I wasn’t really ever alone. My friends were more than willing to take Kai and, honestly, his babysitter is a lifesaver.”</p><p>Yoongi chuckled softly and looked down at his watch, “Well, I should get out of your hair. Thank you,” Yoongi stood, Hoseok following suite, “for agreeing to meet with me… and then still meeting with me when I had no idea what I was doing here.”</p><p>Hoseok laughed, taking Yoongi’s outstretched hand, “It was no problem. I was expecting a lawsuit honestly.”</p><p>“Ah… I wouldn’t worry about that with me.”</p><p>Hoseok nodded and fished a business card out of his desk, scribbling his number on the back of it on a whim, “Here. Just in case I ever use a song of yours again. You won’t have to go through the whole setting up a meeting thing. You can just,” Hoseok shrugged, “Text me. I guess.”</p><p>Yoongi blinked at the piece of paper before taking it with a small smile, “Yeah. That sounds great. Hey, if Kai ever gets lost again-”</p><p>“Let’s not jinx that, shall we?”</p><p>Yoongi laughed, stirring something in Hoseok’s chest, “Sorry. Sorry. I won’t. See you later, Hobi.”</p><p>“Yeah. See you later, Yoongi.”</p><p>Hoseok closed the door behind Yoongi as the man left. He let out a long breath, resting his head against the doorframe. It was time to go home but… the house was empty. He fished his phone from his pocket, texting Jimin.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message Sent to Jimin ^3^</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>      Mind if I come crash your party? Kai’s with Ji-Sun this weekend. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message From Jimin ^3^</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>      I don’t mind at all. Yeonjun could use some time with his Uncle Hobi. </em>
</p><p>Hobi smiled to himself, grabbing his bag. He did feel a little refreshed, talking to another adult in a somewhat professional setting. It settled his chest and took his mind off of Kai for a moment. Hoseok took a deep breath as he closed the door to his office, placing a hand over Kai’s handprint for a moment before pulling away fully. He would call Ji-Sun later to check on Kai.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this update took so long. I've been struggling with writing this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it!</p><p>I live off of comments so like... they are greatly appreciated. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncle Hobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uncle Hobi is best Uncle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoseok was halfway to Jimin’s house when his phone started ringing and he smiled, answering, “Hey, Ji-Sun. How’s everything going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet sigh over the speakers of the car, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know how Kai is. He’s hyper as ever. He wanted to talk to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Put him on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kai! Come talk to your appa,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hobi tried not to flinch at her raised voice, Kai was probably just on the other side of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a fast pattern of footsteps over the phone call and his cheeks hurt from his smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Appa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok gasped playfully, “Is that my Sunshine? How are you, Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m gooooodddd! Eomma and I went to McDonald’s for lunch! I got nuggies and I gosta toy. Taehyun telled me that I could come over on Monday after daycare. Can I go, Appa? Can I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi hummed in thought, “I’ll talk to Mr. Kim today. How about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day at daycare, Honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was good! Yeonjun cried a whole lot when Uncle Jimin dropped him off today. But me and Beom helped him feel better-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. Baby, why was Yeonjun crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai huffed slightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Appa, I don’t know. Junnie always cries when Uncle Jimin drops him off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry curled in Hobi’s gut as Kai started spouting out about his day, prattling about the toys he played with at daycare, the games that the workers made up to keep the group of children entertained. Hobi let out a relieved breath at Kai’s giggles and slurred, half-correct Korean. He pulled into Jimin’s driveway and chuckled, “Okay, Sunshine. Appa has to go. I miss you, Cupcake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with Eomma and be good, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will. Bye, Appa. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet as Ji-Sun hung up for their three-year-old son. Hoseok let out a painful breath. Having Kai away really felt like someone had managed to kill the sun, casting his days in a dim shroud. He rubbed at his eyes. Maybe he was just too reliant on his son for his happiness. How could he not be? Kai had been a saving grace since the moment he took his first breath. How many colds, tantrums, and smiles had Hoseok sat through? Loving Kai came as naturally as breathing. He was Hoseok’s son. It only made sense that he was nervous about leaving Kai with Ji-Sun. Hoseok took a deep breath and picked up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to Jimin ^3^</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. Please let the little guy come get the door when I knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from Jimin ^3^</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. He’s ready to see you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi pushed out of the car and ran towards the door, knocking as soon as he reached it. It was quiet for a moment before the door flew open and a weight slammed against Hoseok’s legs, “UNCLE HOBI!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the small frame of Jimin’s child, “Hey, Yeonjun! Where’s your appa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked over his shoulder as Hobi scooped him into his arms, “In the kitchen. He’s making wraps for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi hummed, shutting the door behind him, “Is he? That sounds really good,” He whispered loudly, “If he doesn’t let me have some, can I share with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smiled, nodding immediately as the four-year-old rested his head against his uncle’s shoulder. They weren’t blood-related but Hoseok had held Yeonjun when he was about a year old. Jimin and Hobi met at the park, both semi-new dads. Hoseok was terrified to start this process but hopeful nonetheless. Jimin asked to hold the new baby, offering his own stories about his precious bundle of joy. They became fast friends and, eventually when everything had settled down, Taehyung joined their group. Their sons grew up together. Blood or not, Jimin and Taehyung were Kai’s honorary uncles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok turned the corner into the kitchen and smiled at Jimin. The younger father was just rolling up a spinach based tortilla, cutting it in half, and setting it on a plate. Yeonjun grinned, “Appa, Uncle Hobi’s here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin turned and gave Hoseok a soft smile, “He is. See? I told you. Uncle Hobi can tell when someone had a bad day and he makes them all better,” Jimin moved forward, putting a hand on Yeonjun’s back, “That’s his superpower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Hobi has a superpower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled, bouncing Yeonjun gently, “I like to try to make people happy. That’s a pretty great superpower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun giggled and Hoseok watched as Jimin’s eyes widened and promptly filled with tears. Hoseok’s chest tightened immediately. Yeonjun obviously had a very bad day if a giggle was all it took for Jimin to start crying. Hobi squeezed Yeonjun, “So, did you have a bad day, Bubbles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded into Hoseok’s shoulder, “... yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Tell Uncle Hobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shrugged, mumbled something, and then buried his face further into Hoseok. Hobi glanced up at Jimin and the father shrugged slightly, gently scratching Yeonjun’s back, “Why don’t you talk to Uncle Hobi, Jellybean? You cried so hard when I dropped you off. You don’t usually yell and you did today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shook his head, “I didn’t wanna be brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun fell silent and Hoseok gave the small child a little shake, “Bubbles, you’re usually so brave for your appa. Why not today? Did you just not want to be dropped off or were you scared? Is someone being mean at daycare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun slowly pulled away to look up at Hobi. His eyes were wet and wide. He looked down at Hobi’s shirt before sniffling, “... I had a nightmare…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin was there immediately, putting his hands on his son, “Why didn’t you tell me, Jellybean? What was the nightmare about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam in Yeonjun seemed to break as he started crying and immediately leaned into Jimin’s chest. Jimin took his child, wrapping him in a protective embrace. Yeonjun’s hand was still clenched in Hoseok’s sweater. The adult stayed close as Yeonjun started babbling in his certain way. Hoseok didn’t quite understand him, caught a few words like “dark” and “loud”, but Jimin nodded and then kept nodding. Jimin smoothed Yeonjun’s hair as the young child tried to catch his breath, “Okay. Okay. That’s really scary, JellyBaby. It’s okay to be scared. I’m sorry you had such a bad day but Uncle Hobi is here now and so I am. You’re safe and sound. If you got lost, Uncle Hobi, Uncle Tae, and Appa would come to find you. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded as Jimin wiped away his tears. Hobi smiled softly, “Why don’t we eat something, and then we can play with legos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded again, wiping at his cheeks. Jimin looked up at Hoseok with a grateful smile and Hobi returned it with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun ate his wrap and Hoseok was soon settled on the playmat with thousands of tiny, colorful blocks spread around him. Yeonjun was busy building something as Jimin typed away at his computer. Hoseok leaned back and watched as his adoptive nephew pulled some blocks apart just to put them back together. His soul was starting to settle as he listened to Yeonjun hum an iKON song. Hoseok chuckled under his breath as Jimin barely cast a glance, “Yeonjun, did you and BeomGyu sing that song today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin sighed as Hoseok’s laughter quickly grew. The younger threw a scathing glance towards Hobi, “It’ll get stuck in your head too, Hobi-Hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I can just dance to it. Kai’s not home tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked up, “Kai-Kai went with his eomma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bubbles. It’s time for Kai to spend some time with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded slowly before he ducked back into his project. Hoseok watched the kid for a moment. He knew that a lot of Kai’s daycare playmates didn’t like Ji-Sun. She wasn’t as… happy and patient as Hoseok was but she was a good mother. Their divorce had been building for a while before it happened. Things didn’t match up, didn’t quite work like they did in secondary school. Kai’s birth had almost been the last straw. Ji-Sun had developed postpartum depression quickly and, while she got help, it drove a wedge between them. The process of building Hoseok’s business had been their last downfall. Hobi was “too busy” and “stuck in the clouds” to pay any attention to his wife and son. He had beaten himself up over it for months after he had been served the papers, thinking it had been his fault that Kai would grow up in a torn household. Then Jimin had gotten a hold of him, had ripped that thought to pieces, and glued a new one into Hoseok’s head. He had invited her to countless meetings, hundreds of days fixing up that old studio, and he had even brought Kai in; two handprints next to his office door were enough proof of that. Ji-Sun had been the one to file for divorce, not Hoseok. Hoseok had tried to make it work and it failed. Things happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled softly as Yeonjun started stacking the blue blocks together to make a solid wall. Hoseok had wanted more than one child but Kai was his and the adoptive nephews and even the Kims’ children had become part of the little family that Hoseok wanted. It was odd to ask Kai to call his psychiatrist Uncle Joonie. Uncle Jin was pretty easy since the eldest was always friendly with the children that ended up in his care, strict but fun. Always fun. It’s what made their house one of the common meeting places. Jin was good at cooking and Namjoon, while he knew the in-and-outs of a child’s mind, was goofy and funny enough to make the children feel comfortable to have fun. BeomGyu had no issue calling Namjoon his uncle but Yeonjun and Kai both had Namjoon as their doctor, Doctor Kim was what he was called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun started cleaning up his blocks as he finished his little, blue wall. After the playmat had been cleaned, the child crawled his way into his uncle’s lap. Hobi smiled, tucking Yeonjun close to his chest. Jimin was still typing away on his computer, probably trying to finish college work while his son was distracted by the visitor. Yeonjun yawned slightly, resting his head against Hoseok’s shoulder as the adult sat down on the other couch. Jimin glanced over with a grateful smile as Hobi queued up a movie on his phone, letting Yeonjun rest in his arms. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, tucked up into Hobi’s chest. Yeonjun was barely bigger than Kai and the weight helped calm Hoseok’s worry that clenched in his chest. Hoseok looked over at Jimin and smiled, “Thank you… for letting me come and steal your child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughed softly, “Whatever you need, Hobi. Besides, it lets me get some work down. Ji-Sun’s taking her weekends again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok sighed, “Yeah. I don’t understand. His birthday, she didn’t want anything to do with him and now she wants all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin shrugged, stating bluntly, “Talk to your lawyer. Maybe Dong-hyun could talk to the court and get her visitations lessened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do that. Ji-Sun is still Kai’s mother. He deserves to know who she is at the very least-” Hoseok stumbled to a stop, wincing at what he said, “Shoot. I’m sorry, Jimin. I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, “Yeonjun doesn’t know his eomma because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to know him. Don’t apologize. Besides, he’s got all the family that he’ll ever need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded before chuckling, “How’s he handling Soobin going to kindergarten instead of daycare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world was ending. Literally. He just sobbed when he realized that Soobin wasn’t going to be there anymore. I had to take him to Jin’s and Namjoon’s house just to get him to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the separation thing, that’s still a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin nodded, “Namjoon said that he should grow out of it but I don’t think it’s going away any time soon. I don’t even know how it developed. … Do you think I baby him too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok blinked and immediately shook his head, “Jimin! God, no. You don’t baby your child too much. Yeonjun is just easily scared of being left alone and you mean safety for him. He’s only four. Give him time. Soon, he’ll be running all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s face screwed up, “Actually, I don’t mind him clinging onto me. I don’t want to have to buy a leash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi laughed, sliding a gentle hand across Yeonjun’s hair, “So… Love Scenario?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin immediately threw his hands up, “I’m blaming Taehyung. One day, Yeonjun had no idea what it was and then one sleepover with BeomGyu and it was all he sang for a week straight. I’m pretty sure I know that entire song now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok hummed, looking down at Yeonjun and holding the four-year-old a little closer. His heart ached from missing Kai but his son was safe. He kissed Yeonjun’s hair softly. It was going to be okay. He’d have his son back when the weekend was over. He opened his eyes as his phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from Unknown</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Hey, Hoseok. This is Min Yoongi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     I watched your video again and am still blown away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Pretty sure half of these views are from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed! </p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated.</p><p>(I literally live off of comments pls.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of the best things happen in the middle of the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok couldn’t believe that he was even awake. The digital clock on his nightstand flashed, 2:03. Then his phone buzzed against his chest and, suddenly, he remembered why he was still awake.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I just think it’s weird. They’re weird. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t let Kai hear you. He LOVES penguins. Thinks they’re the coolest birds on the planet. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from Yoongi </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Your child is as weird as you then.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Has he ever SEEN an ostrich!? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p><em> HEY! </em>😂😂 </p><p>
  <em> I’m never letting my small child near an ostrich! Those things are dangerous! </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh c’mon, Hobs. They’re like dinosaurs. Kai would love it. I wouldn’t let anything happen to the little dude. </em>
</p><p>Hoseok’s chest felt warm. It had been so long since someone had taken this type of interest in Kai and in Hoseok, outside of his friends, who were all single fathers themselves, of course. They cared about Kai in the way that aunts and uncles cared for the children of their siblings. It was heartwarming when Kai screeched out for Uncle Tae and Uncle Jimin as he ran for them but Yoongi had only met him once and tried to learn about him because he was important to Hoseok. They hadn’t stopped texting since the weekend started.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> As much as I appreciate you not letting a giant bird EAT my son, I’d rather keep him nice and safe and with me. Thank you. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Right. Right. My apologies. Keep him with his dad. Nice and safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I sense sarcasm. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>•^• Maybe</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to Yoongi</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> WOW. I’ll have you know, I’m a GREAT father! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi chuckled to himself. He knew that Hoseok wasn’t offended, playing along with his teasing. Maybe they were on the way to becoming friends. Hell, maybe they were friends. <em> Great father… </em> the image of Kai clinging to his father’s neck danced through his mind once more and he sighed. <em> God, this family.  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You are a FANTASTIC father.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speaking of. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When are you picking up the kid? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> after his daycare tomorrow. Eomma’s dropping him off in the morning. I really can’t sleep well when he’s not here •~• </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is that weird? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to ~Hobi~ </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At least, I don’t think so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t have a kid but I have a kid brother and it’s hard when he decides to actually sleep at his place. Makes me feel uneasy that he’s not just down the hall if something happens.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can only imagine that that feeling is tenfold with you and Kai. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. You’re right.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>There was a moment that Yoongi thought he’d get a goodnight message. It was late and Hoseok seemed like the type of man to want to get rest but then Yoongi choked.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna get coffee? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait what </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right now???  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sure. I can’t sleep.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> But you have a job in the morning?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And a child????? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Kai will be exhausted from his mom’s place and his daycare friends. I’ll get something without caffeine and I’ll sleep when I get home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coffee? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ya know what. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sure. </em>
</p><p>The next message that Yoongi received was an address connected to a Café. He slipped on his jeans and his tennis shoes before peeking into Jungkook’s room. The younger was curled into his blankets, bare shoulders visible above the comforter, and asleep. Yoongi bit back a coo as his little brother mumbled something and then huffed, hugging his pillow tighter to his chest. <em> Alright, he’s not waking up anytime soon. </em>Yoongi quietly shut the door before hurrying to his car. </p><p>Hoseok was already sitting in a booth by the time Yoongi pushed inside the café. Hoseok lifted his head and smiled big, heart-shaped and blinding, “Yoongi-ssi!”</p><p>Yoongi chuckled softly, “I’ve told you, Hoseok. It’s Yoongi.”</p><p>Hoseok cocked an eyebrow, smile unwavering, “And I’ve told you that it’s Hobi.”</p><p>Yoongi let out an amused breath, “Sorry, Hobi. So,” He sat down across from the single parent, “couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>Hobi sighed, picking at the brownie in front of him, “Yeah… I just… tonight I made too much dinner for myself and I really started missing my little bonbon. It probably sounds ridiculous to you but-”</p><p>“It’s really not that ridiculous,” Yoongi chuckled, “You’re very used to a little guy toddling after you and filling your home with noise. I’m sure having him gone makes it feel empty. Ya know, I met Jungkook when I was 18. He was 16 and he stumbled across me when I was playing basketball to unwind after work. I was… so annoyed. He kept sticking to my side.”</p><p>Hoseok smiled, “Really? The kid glued himself to you that quickly?”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, “Yeah. He got really attached and <em> I </em> didn’t even realize that I had gotten attached until I went to college and I couldn’t play basketball with him every day. When I went to visit home and there he was. Just sitting there at the basketball court and… holding the stupid fucking ball that I gave him. And I got attached and now he practically lives with me!”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I literally checked on him before I left.”</p><p>Hobi nibbled on his brownie, “Was he sleeping?”</p><p>“Like a rock,” Yoongi took a sip of the water that was placed in front of him, “You can call <em> me </em> weird for this. I had to make sure that he was sleeping and safe before I left.”</p><p>Hoseok shook his head almost immediately, “Oh no. No. That’s not weird at all. When… when Kai was a baby, he’d never sleep through the night without someone holding him. And… uh… My ex-wife, she was struggling with a lot of things and one of those things was properly bonding with Kai and… When she would put him down for the night, I would go to check on him when he started crying,” Yoongi couldn’t bear to tear his gaze away from how Hoseok’s hands fidgeted and the smile that appeared while he was talking about his son, “and I would pick him up and just… hold him.”</p><p>“Did he fall asleep?”</p><p>“Almost immediately. Every time. He still does,” Hobi smiled at Yoongi, “You pick him up and rock him while he’s fussy. He just slips off. Easy as the breeze. Yoongi, have you ever actually held a baby?”</p><p>Yoongi shook his head, “I think the last time I held a child that wasn’t yours when he was crying and lost, was… when I was 15 when my aunt had a kid?”</p><p>Hoseok’s smile grew into something a little wistful, “You don’t know what you’re missing.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not a dad. Never got the chance to… do that. And I’m not good with kids.”</p><p>Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “Not good with kids?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok watched as Yoongi fidgeted with the paper cup of water. “That is the most bull shit statement that I have ever heard. You? Not good with kids? Yoongi, you were great with Kai when you found him in the grocery store.”</p><p>That afternoon was burned into his memory. The fear had paralyzed Hoseok until he stumbled his way to the front of the store, screaming about his missing son. The manager had pleaded with him to calm down but he was inconsolable until he heard Kai’s crying. His vision had tunneled, his son was the only thing that mattered. Yoongi had been a blessing in a black t-shirt and torn jeans. </p><p>Yoongi chuckled softly, “Kai’s such a sweet kid, Hobi. You really did a great job with raising him.”</p><p>“Well! He’s still a toddler but… Thank you! Anyway, thanks for coming to… sit in a cafe at midnight with me.”</p><p>Yoongi grinned, “Well, I couldn’t sleep either.”</p><p>“Does Jungkook snore?”</p><p>Yoongi cackled at the joke, “No. I’ve always had difficulty sleeping.”</p><p>“Oh. But I bet you write a lot during the nights.”</p><p>The conversation started flowing immediately. It was easy and calming. Hoseok felt the tension drip away from his shoulders. When he tried to hide his fifth yawn behind his hand, Yoongi chuckled and stood, “C’mon. I’ll give you a lift home.”</p><p>Hoseok rubbed at his eyes with a bashful smile, “How are you not tired?”</p><p>“I’m kinda known as the guy that doesn’t sleep with my friend group.”</p><p>“Of course you are. You’re such a weird guy, Yoongi-ssi.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Hobi nodded with a smile as Yoongi opened the passenger door, “Just as weird as I am.”</p><p>“I’ll accept that as a compliment.”</p><p>“You should. I’m pretty awesome.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll agree with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO. This chapter is... so short but I hope you enjoyed it?<br/>The next chapter will be longer and Little Kai will be returning to his appa's arms!<br/>Please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Naturally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this chapter ready yesterday and then AO3 went down so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoseok woke up to a sore back and dry eyes. He shouldn’t have gone out for coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brownie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t used to going out and staying out so late but he couldn’t find the regret in his system for going to hang out with Yoongi. Hoseok had collapsed into bed as soon as he got home, barely finding the energy to kick off his shoes and grateful that Yoongi had been willing to drop him off at his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok rolled his head to look at his alarm clock and surged to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! I’m late! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoojung was going to kill him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank God I’m my own boss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hoseok chuckled to himself, tugging on an actual pair of pants and hurrying towards the door as he tried to pull on a coat. Kai was coming home. He would be in Hobi’s arms by that afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoojung was opening the door for his morning class when he sprinted into the studio. She laughed easily, “Hobi-ah! Take your time. You look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck shamefully, “Well, I didn’t sleep all that much last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s head poked out of a nearby classroom, “Not much sleep?” Jimin’s eyebrow raised, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jiminie. Just excited to have Kai back in my arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiled brightly, “Do you mind if Yeonjun and I come over? I’m sure he’d love to see Kai and I can even ask Tae if BeomGyu wants to go? We can make a whole night out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed brightly, “That sounds fantastic, Jiminie. Maybe Joon and Jin-Hyung will want to bring their kiddos too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin bounced happily, “Yes! I’ll text Tae, you text Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will but I have to get to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Go. Go. I’ll see you later, Hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class went by easily, allowing Hoseok to text Jin during his slight break between classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to Jinnie-Hyung</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai’s coming home tonight. Thinking of inviting Tae and Jimin over around 6. You and Namjoon are welcome to join us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And bring Soobinnie and Taehyunie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from Jinnie-Hyung</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh! That sounds like so much fun! Count on us to be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll bring some beef and peppers with rice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to Jinnie-Hyung</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew I could count on you, Hyung. I’ll make some ramen too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Hoseok reclined into his office chair, tired and a little sore from his class before the door opened and Yoosung stuck her head in, “If you have a moment, there’s a parent here to talk about open classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi nodded immediately, sitting up straight, “Show them in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi slowly blinked awake, staring at the ceiling as his mind started dragging itself through the motions of truly waking up. He shifted, groaning slightly. The door opened and he barely lifted his head to look up at Jungkook, “... what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook cackled slightly, “How late were you up last night? I could’ve sworn you and I went to bed at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went to bed at the same time. Sleeping? Not so much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Yoongi rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow, “Went out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went-... You went out at three in the morning? With who? For what?” Yoongi grumbled, every word muffled by the pillows, and Jungkook chuckled, “Um… Hyung? Could you repeat that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi huffed, lifting his head to speak clearly, “Hoseok wanted to hang out and I said yes. And it wasn’t three, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Two. Right. My bad. … Who the hell is Hoseok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad!</span>
  </em>
  <span> From the grocery store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s lips popped, “Ohhhh. Why’d you go if it was that late? Wait! Better question! What the hell was he doing out so late? He’s a dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi flipped over, sitting up to look at the younger in his doorway, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hang out with him and his ex-wife had Kai for the weekend. So he had the night free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he wanted to spend it with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shot a glare at Jungkook, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Jungkook grinned, “Tell me the truth. You simping-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even finish that sentence and get out of my room or get me coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook laughed, throwing his head back, “Kay, Hyung. You got it. One black coffee coming up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled to himself as Jungkook left the room and reached over to grab his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the brownie last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was totally late for work ^.^;;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you got a good night’s sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi smiled, forcing himself up from his bed. If Hobi could drag his ass out of bed, so could he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was the usual mess between Yoongi and Jungkook. The younger shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth as he scrolled on his phone at the table. Yoongi watched in amusement until Jungkook was throwing himself out of his chair, “Gonna be late! See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep at your own place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be back by dinner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At your place-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, “Love you too, Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he finished his coffee, he set to work tidying up the kitchen. He didn’t have to go into the studio today and he was going to take full advantage of that. Once the house was clean, Yoongi moved to his room and got dressed, tugging on a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt before looking down at himself with a wrinkled nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I wear too much black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Yoongi. My office hours are for my patients, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just answer the question, Namjoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon looked up from his paperwork, glassed perched on the bridge of his nose, and sighed, “No, Yoongi. I don’t think you wear too much black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re trying to placate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon groaned, “I don’t understand why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a psychiatrist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> psychiatrist, Yoongi. I work with kids under the age of 15. Maybe you should go to a therapist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shot him a look, fiddling with one of the many toys that Namjoon had in his office, “Hardy har. No. I don’t need a therapist. I’m done with that. I just-... I’ve been thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dangerous pastime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But-... How are you and Jin raising two kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon looked up almost immediately at the mention of his husband and his boys, “What? What does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-... I met this… dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met… a dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and he’s got this… this kid. This really good kid. Well, I can only assume he’s a good kid. I’ve only met the little dude once but his dad is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unavailable, I’m guessing since he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I swear to God, Yoongi, if you’re planning something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A divorce is insanely damaging to a young child-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, he’s already divorced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon blinked and then let out a breath, “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shook his head, “Hey, man. You don’t have to explain anything to me. You work with the kids that go through that shit. I can only imagine what the little dude went through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is the kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just turned three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute. A good age sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Really cute kid but his dad is…” Yoongi slumped back in his chair, “He’s such a good guy and really attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon hummed, “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok. Jung Hoseok and his kiddo is Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon’s gaze snapped up from his desk, eyes growing wide, “You- wait, Jung Kai and his father Hoseok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yes…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… okay, Hoseok, walking sunshine and mini-him with uber round eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon blew out a puff of air, “Wow, small world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. What? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai’s one of my patients. To help deal with the divorce. I don’t think he needs it but Hobi gets worried about his baby which is understandable. His wife is-...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi sat forward as Namjoon trailed off, “... she’s…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t talk about it. Confidentiality and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s boring,” Yoongi teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my job. … So, Hobi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi glanced up from his toy, “Yeah… you been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God no. He had Kai and was going through a divorce by the time we met and Jin and I were already married. Anyway, we’re pretty good friends nowadays. Taehyun tags along with Kai and Gyu all the time. Soobin though, he’s more attached to Yeonjun,” Yoongi stared at Namjoon, he had no idea who some of these names were, “Jin jokes that he has a crush on him and I have to keep reminding him that Soobin </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>got into kinder and he’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your kid has a crush on his friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon groaned, “Don’t encourage Jin’s thinking, okay? He can sense it. Besides, Soobin is just a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi cackled, “How is my little monster doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He learned how to tie Daddy’s shoes together and keeps running off so he’s doing great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have taught him well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He wandered off a few days ago at the mall. Jin and I practically lost our minds looking for him and then we found him at the food court, sitting with an older gentleman, around my dad’s age, and was talking with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi smiled softly, “That’s sweet. Isn’t it good for kids to be sociable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but not to the point of wandering away from their parents to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi lifted his hands in surrender as Namjoon leaned forward, “Okay, okay. I got it. He’s just excitable, Joon. He’ll grow out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, until then Jin bought one of those child leashes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi snorted, “You bought him </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of those backpacks with a leash. Just to keep him near while we’re at malls and such. It’s to keep him safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded, “That makes sense. So, back to my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>… what do you think I should do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon had turned back to his paperwork, pen scribbling at the pages, “I mean… I know Hobi. He’s a really nice guy. Got married a bit too young and to the wrong person but Kai is everything to him. He’s friendly and open. Don’t betray his trust with him or his kid and you should be just fine as friends, Yoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay, and if I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon glanced up, “Then don’t be a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say,” Yoongi grumbled, slouching in his chair, “You’ve already got a husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon laughed, “I do, and two wonderful children. Look, I’ll level with you, man. Hobi is a wonderful father and has dated a few people since his divorce. He loves in big ways. I think he’ll be good for you actually. So just… let the relationship grow naturally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally? Yeah… okay. Yeah. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon laughed softly, going back to his paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok’s day flew by. Dance classes started and ended in the blink of an eye, even his teenage classes went by quickly. Any mistakes that were made were small. His students preened underneath the praise that he gave them. By the end of the day, Hoseok was in a better mood than he had started with. He changed back into his jeans, tucking the edge of his shirt into his belt. Yoojung smiled from the desk as he started towards the door, “You’re good with locking up tonight, right, Yoojung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded happily, “Yep! Go, enjoy your time with Kai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely contained himself from speeding on the roads, forcing himself to go the speed limit and follow proper rules. The daycare was in his sights within a few minutes and he parked haphazardly in order to jump out of the car. He waved to Taehyung as the younger carried BeomGyu towards his car, “Dinner at my place later, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Jimin said. We’ll see you later, Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi nodded even as he continued his sprint towards the door. He swung the door open and watched as that familiar head of brown hair snapped towards him. Kai smiled wide, eyes scrunching, “Appa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok dropped to his knees as his toddler ran towards him, flinging his arms around his father’s neck. Hoseok held on just as tight, burying his face in Kai’s shoulder to take deep breaths of the child's shampoo and something that was so distinctly Kai that Hoseok could pick it out of a crowded room. He murmured against Kai’s hair, “Appa missed you, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hobi pulled away slightly to take stock of the little boy in front of him. Kai’s hair was wild, as usual, smile in place, clothes a little messy- Hoseok frowned at the small tear in his jeans and the rumpled look of the collar of his little flannel shirt, he would have to talk to Ji-Sun about messy clothes at daycare… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and looking as happy and as childlike as ever. Hoseok smoothed a hand through Kai’s hair, trying to tame it, “How was Eomma’s, Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai pursed his lips, “... it was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked down, scuffing the tip of his shoe against the floor, “Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok held Kai’s hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss his knuckles, “Hey. Honey, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked up, smile gone, “Yeah…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me if Eomma does </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that you don’t like or makes you really scared, okay? I just want you to be safe and feel safe. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai nodded, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. Just missed you, Appa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok let out a breath and smiled, “That’s good. I missed you too. Guess what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Uncle Jiminie and Uncle Tae and Uncle Jinnie,” Kai’s eyes widened, “Soobin, Taehyun, Yeonjun, and Beomgyu really wanna come to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai started to smile wide, starting to hop on his toes, “Appa! Appa! Can they come?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed easily, “Of course! Uncle Jinnie’s going to make dinner and they’re gonna come over to play. That means that we’ve gotta get going. C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai wrapped his arms and legs around his father as Hoseok scooped him into his arms. Kai rested his head against his father’s shoulder, “Appa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok waved to Hyun-Ji, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get cupcakes for Gyuie? His tummy wasn’t feeling good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hoseok thought back to Taehyung carrying his son to his car, there was a possibility that they would be late judging by how Taehyung held his toddler as close to his chest, “We can definitely pick up some cupcakes but they have to be really small. Too much sugar can make an upset tummy hurt worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai immediately nodded in understanding, “Okay. Small cupcakes for Gyuie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok giggled, carrying Kai to the car and buckling him into his seat. Having Kai’s singing in the back seat soothed something in Hobi’s chest, that little hole that always appeared when Kai left filling in. They stopped at a nearby convenience store, picking up a container of small cupcakes. There was something else in him that wanted to text Yoongi, tell the elder that he had gathered his child safely from daycare and a weekend away. Hoseok chuckled to himself, shaking his head. There was no reason to bother Yoongi with any and all details about his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, he wasn’t blind or new at this. He had been divorced for years, had his fair share of dates and messing around, discovering himself in a new way. Hoseok knew what potential lay with Yoongi. A different type of potential too. Yoongi knew about Kai, nobody else had at the points during dating knew about Kai and, when they did find out, they left. Yoongi knew and stayed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking about Kai, about the little things that Kai liked. Hoseok let out a slow breath, coming back into the real-life as Kai hummed along to the radio, better than screeching he supposed. Hoseok reached a hand back, “Let me see your hand, Cupcake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s hand immediately grabbed onto two of his father’s fingers, squeezing slightly, “Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok copied his squeeze with a smile, “Yeah, Hon. Just like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimin was the first person to show up at Hobi’s door, Yeonjun swinging their joint hands. The tiny toddler grinned up at his uncle, “Uncle Hobi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bubbles! C’mon in. Kai’s in his room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun immediately ran up the stairs, dragging his stuffed bunny with him. Hoseok turned to invite Jimin in, “Have you heard from Tae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s gonna be a little late, taking Gyu to the doctor. His chest has been hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok nodded in understanding, “Well, I’ve got tea, coffee, wine, or water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, water is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok chuckled under his breath as Jimin took a seat at the bar, “How long have we been living off of caffeine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin looked up from his hands with a grin, “How old is Yeonjun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed as Jin’s voice came from the doorway, “Goodness, if we’ve really been living off of caffeine for four years, we might need to go to the doctors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin turned with a brilliant smile, “Jin-Hyung! Where’s Namjoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing up at work and heading over, hopefully. I sent Soobin and Taehyun up to Kai’s bedroom. Hope that’s alright, Hobi-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok grinned, taking a bag from Jin’s arms, “That’s perfect, Hyung. Thank you for the meal. Pop it in the oven to keep it warm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jin started pouring himself a small glass of wine. With his husband on the way, he could finally put his feet up just a little. The glass ended up making its way around the small group, splitting the alcohol between three adults before the doorbell rang. Hoseok jogged towards the door, opening it with a slight flourish, “Taehyungie, you’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung smiled past BeomGyu’s black hair from where the toddler’s face was pressed into his shoulder, “Yeah. Sorry, Hyung. Had to take Baby Bear to the doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok frowned, exaggerated, and leaned down to put his face next to BeomGyu’s, “Did you have to go to the doctor’s, Little Bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BeomGyu looked up with wide, teary eyes and nodded slowly, “Mmhmm. My tummy didn’t feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Kai told me. Guess what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went and got you cupcakes!” Beomgyu sat up a little, blinking away his tears and as Taehyung started to stiffen, Hoseok hurriedly added, “Small cupcakes so that your tummy doesn’t hurt more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BeomGyu bit his bottom lip- a nervous habit he picked up from his father- and looked over at Taehyung, “Appa… can I have a cupcake after dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung slowly nodded, “Of course, Baby Bear. After dinner. Why don’t you go play for a little bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BeomGyu nodded, allowing Taehyung to place him on the ground. The two adults watched as the child stumbled his way up the stairs. Hoseok turned to look at Taehyung as the younger watched BeomGyu disappear, “Tae? What did the doctor say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung shook his head, “He’s-... he’s fine. Upset tummy and I… freaked out. I’m a mess, Hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok reached over, tugging Taehyung into a tight hug, “You’re not a mess. You’re a dad. A single dad. C’mon. The kids can entertain themselves. We’re sharing a glass of wine in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung nodded into Hoseok’s shoulder, chuckling wetly, “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin was already standing by the time Hobi lead Taehyung into the kitchen, wrapping his dearest friend in a warm embrace, “Is GyuGyu okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung nodded, “Yeah. The doctor said to bring him back in if his stomach gives him any more trouble or if he complains about chest pains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he had any chest pains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a squeal from upstairs, followed by loud laughter. Jin chuckled, “Listen, Tae. He’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung pulled away from Jimin’s hug with a soft smile, “Yeah. I know. He’s always okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok offered the half-full glass of wine to Taehyung, who took it without a second thought. A small sip could ease the tension out of their shoulders. “I hope that’s the only glass that’s gotten passed around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok looked up, sticking a tongue out at Namjoon, who was leaning against the doorway, “Yes, Doctor Kim. It’s the only one. We’re just relaxing and we’re sharing it. Kiddos are upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon chuckled, accepting a sip as Taehyung offered him the glass. Jin reached over, kissing Namjoon’s cheek, “How was work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Long but not too busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No surprise visits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon laughed softly, “I wouldn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin hummed, “Well, at least it was a good day for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft murmur of agreement danced through the group as the parents fell silent to listen to the squeals and laughter from the group of kids upstairs. It would only be a few more minutes before footsteps sounded on the staircase. Jin pulled the container from the oven as the group of adults relaxed in the quiet of the kitchen and listening to their children playing upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Hoseok smiled to himself, pulling a few juice and milk boxes from the fridge. Taehyun sprinted into the kitchen, cheeks pink from exertion and grinning from ear to ear, “DADDY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon knelt to catch his youngest child, holding him to his chest, “Hey Buddy! Where’s Soobin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s comin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin stroked a hand over the back of Taehyun’s hair, smoothing the messy strands, “Inside voice, Hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Appa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai was the next child to run into the kitchen, panting as he made grabby hands at the box of juice in Hoseok’s hand, “Appa, can I have a juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok handed the box to the toddler, letting Kai lean against his legs. Namjoon knelt next to him, “Hey, Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Doctor Kim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your weekend with your eomma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay. I like Appa’s more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled, reaching out to gently smooth out Kai’s hair, “That’s good, Buddy. I know that your appa loves you a whole lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai nodded, a smile curled around the straw of his juice box. Namjoon stood back up with a smile and nod towards Hoseok. The visit would most definitely be a topic of conversation at Kai’s next session but, for now, it was just time to eat. Hoseok stuck his head out of the kitchen and smiled as he watched Yeonjun lead Soobin and BeomGyu down the staircase by their hands, bunny stuffed animal tucked safely in BeomGyu’s arm. “Hey, Kiddos. You ready for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoongi wriggled in his armchair as he watched Jungkook play a round of Overwatch. It was getting late and their dinner of takeout was spread across the coffee table. Maybe he should start cooking more. If only for Jungkook’s health. Yoongi nearly snorted. Jungkook’s health? He was built like a tank but as soft as a teddy bear. Jungkook blew a strand of hair out of his face, fingers moving across the controller buttons. Yoongi leaned over, carefully tying back the hairs that hung low on Jungkook’s face and neck. The younger let out a small sound of gratitude as Yoongi twisted a hair tie around the strands. Yoongi chuckled, “Why do I feel like I’m raising you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook barely glanced over at him, lips quirking up into a teasing smirk, “Love you, Appa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed, kicking at Jungkook’s side, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook chuckled, shoving at Yoongi’s leg before going back to his game. Yoongi watched for a few moments before looking down at his phone. He tapped his fingers against his thigh before picking it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you get the kiddo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply was a picture. A picture of Kai sleeping soundly against Hoseok’s chest. Kai was sucking on his thumb, holding a stuffed orca to him. Hoseok was smiling at the camera, dressed in a simple t-shirt with somewhat messy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Safe and sound and very, very sleepy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to ~Hobi~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks comfy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you tell him that Mr. Min said hi when he wakes up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from ~Hobi~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I most definitely will!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should’ve invited you over tonight. We had a fun little party for him coming home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get some sleep, Yoongi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi glanced at the picture one last time, smiling softly at the pair on his screen. Namjoon’s advice rang in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it grow naturally. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He clicked off his screen, placing his phone back on the coffee table and turning his attention back to Jungkook’s video game.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates. Once the holidays hit, everything just kind of piled together. <br/>I'm hoping I can get the next chapter of the Taekook story out soon. <br/>Anyway!<br/>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>My twitter is <a>Here</a> if you want to come yell at me.<br/>Kudos and comments are, as always, much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Aquarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first date?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoseok slowly peeled open an eye as his mattress shifted, the light from the early dawn peeking through the curtains. Kai crawled his way over to his father, settling on his chest with his binky and Mr. Whale. The elder bit back a soft laugh, raised a hand, and gently stroked Kai’s hair, “Nightmare, Sunshine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai shook his head, burying his face in his father’s chest. Hoseok sighed softly, tilting his head to kiss Kai’s hair, “Okay. Then just get some sleep, Cupcake. Do you know what you wanna do tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai shook his head again and the dad couldn’t hold back his laughter as his toddler scrunched his nose and shut his eyes tightly. It was too early for the child’s mind to be fully functioning. It was, honestly, just too early in general. Hoseok closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kai and letting sleep crash over him once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai started shifting again as Hoseok’s alarm went off, jolting the elder awake. He reached over, turning off the alarm as he stroked a hand down Kai’s back. The toddler squirmed, whining until his head fell onto his father’s shoulder. Hobi chuckled softly, pushing himself off the bed with one arm. He laughed at their appearance when he made it into the bathroom. Kai’s eyes were puffy and he was pouting even when he was asleep. His dinosaur pajamas were rumpled and messy, half-hidden by Mr. Whale. Hoseok’s own hair was a wavy mess, face puffy from sleep. He couldn’t pass up this opportunity, having Kai sleeping in his arms again. He snapped a quick mirror picture, posting it onto his private Instagram, knowing that Jimin, Taehyung, and Jin were used to the sight, and captioned it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who else woke up with a toddler in their bed? Asking for a friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his phone on the counter and proceeded to gently pull Mr. Whale from Kai’s grip, setting it safely with his phone. Kai scrunched his nose as Hoseok tapped his lips with his toothbrush, already topped with a little bit of kid toothpaste, “Hey, Cupcake. Time to brush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand before taking his green toothbrush in his hand. He started slowly brushing his teeth, following his father’s lead. He yawned with the toothbrush half in his mouth. Hoseok chuckled under his breath, starting his own routine. Kai squirmed when he needed to spit, mouth full of toothpaste foam. Hoseok placed him on the counter. He had just spit out his rinse water when his phone started ringing. Kai looked over at his phone with puffed out cheeks and Hoseok tapped his nose, “You face the sink, Little Whale,” Before he picked up his phone- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoongi?</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and answered, “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Hobi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Yoongi. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um… I was-... I just… okay. My kid brother- Jungkook- he gave me these tickets to Echo Aquarium and they expire on Wednesday but he doesn’t want them and, ya know, there’s three of them and I hate going places alone so I just-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi laughed, “Yoongi, are you inviting me to go to the aquarium with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… you and Kai. There are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>three</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> tickets.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hobi’s breath caught in his throat, “Oh. Um… Kai, Sunshine, do you wanna go to the aquarium with Mr. Min?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes widened and he quickly spat his water into the sink, “Yes! Can we see the penguins, Appa?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, go wash your face. Fast, fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi helped Kai off of the countertop, handing him Mr. Whale. “Thank you, Appa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed softly as he watched his boy waddle away, “Well, you heard him. We have to see the penguins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I expected nothing less from him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet you at Echo at 11, does that sound okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely. See you, Hobi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi scuffed his shoe against the pavement outside of Echo Aquarium. His stomach twisted into knots and he stared at his phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>How pathetic is it to lie about buying aquarium tickets? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. Jungkook hadn’t given him the tickets. The younger had actually laughed when Yoongi bought three tickets online in a frenzy because it had been two weeks between his and Hoseok’s midnight adventure to the cafe. While Namjoon’s advice lay at the forefront of his mind, he was itching to hang out again, get to know Hoseok </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kai a little bit better. He fiddled with one of his bracelets. He had tried to add some type of color to his outfit, trading in the black skinny jeans to denim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I underdressed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The vans that he had pulled on this morning were from his early college years and the jeans that he was wearing were torn at the knees. The t-shirt did nothing for him anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ. What am I doing-?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yoongi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi’s gaze snapped up from his own outfit and immediately locked eyes with Hoseok, breath catching in his throat. The single father was certainly a bit more dressed up than Yoongi, a flowery jacket pulled over a white t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of light denim jeans paired with white converse. Yoongi weakly lifted a hand in greeting as Hoseok stopped to lean down and scoop Kai into his arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. What the hell? The child is dressed better than I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It made sense with his father. Hoseok was obviously holding a bag for Kai, slung over his shoulder, but the toddler himself was wearing baby pink shorts and a tiny, dark blue button-up shirt that, as they grew closer Yoongi realized, was covered in tiny pink flamingos. Kai’s hair was styled neatly out of his face, revealing his chubby cheeks and doe eyes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he looks like a tiny Jungkook</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yoongi’s heart was aching at the sight of Kai’s big smile and… tiny, pink converse. Hobi’s smile was blinding as he finally reached Yoongi’s side. Yoongi was still staring at the tiny shoes that were laced on Kai’s feet. “... Yoongi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... uh… shoes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi laughed, “Need a second?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so tiny-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re toddler shoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi’s cheeks were quickly heating up and he dragged his gaze from the toddler to smile at Hoseok, “Sorry… I… uh. I’m a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed again, gentler this time, “You have been exposed to the dreaded baby fever. Welcome to the club. We don’t have t-shirts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed and then directed his gaze to Kai, “Hey, Buddy. Do you remember me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai stared at him. Hoseok jostled him slightly, “Do you remember Mr. Min, Cupcake? From the store?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai blinked and then nodded slowly, “... Hi, Mr. Min.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Yoongi, Bub. Can you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai continued to stare at him and then stumbled over trying to say his name before smiling brightly, “GiGi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok giggled, “GiGi, Baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi shoved down the immediate blush that followed, forcing himself to recognize that Hoseok was talking to his child and not adding onto Yoongi’s toddler-given nickname. Kai nodded quickly, “Yeah, Appa! GiGi. GiGi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay, GiGi it is. If you’re okay with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded, “Absolutely. This little man could literally curse me out and I wouldn’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed, holding Kai a little closer, “Well, he won’t know any curse words for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As he should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go see some fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai clapped his hands, “Peng’ns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi bit back a laugh, “Yeah, Bubby. We can go see the penguins,” Kai giggled, bouncing in Hobi’s arms, “Hobi, I can take that backpack if you need me to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok shook his head with a smile, “No, I’m okay. Kinda used to it honestly. It’s just got Kai’s binky and water bottles in it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… okay. Well, let’s get in line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting in lines had always been a source of unease for Yoongi but standing there with Hoseok and Kai seemed to make everything go by a little bit faster. Kai babbled about the penguins, Korean half-slurred and not proper sentences but Hobi nodded along, helping him out with words that he couldn’t properly pronounce. Hoseok bounced him a little, “Hey, Sunshine. Tell GiGi what the penguin’s wings are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi focused his attention on the toddler as Kai looked at his father before his gaze flickered over to the adult, “... they’re flippers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flippers? Really? Is that how they swim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes widened and he nodded as his smile started growing, “Yeah! They can swim really fast and they eat fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Do you eat fish too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I like fish. Appa says it’s healthy and we should eat it more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled. “I like fish too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded and jerked back slightly as Kai leaned towards him. Hoseok chuckled  softly, “He wants you to hold him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi swallowed thickly before slowly taking Kai from Hobi’s arms. He had to step close to pull Kai to him, feeling the heat that radiated off of Hoseok’s body, hearing his steady breathing. Yoongi swallowed nervously, tugging Kai to his chest. He settled the toddler on his hip, feeling Kai relax into his hold, head coming to rest on his shoulder. Yoongi glanced up at Hoseok as he adjusted his grip, “Is-... Okay, I’ve never held a child for longer than five minutes, am I-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing just fine,” Hoseok smiled, “It’s shocking that you’ve never held a baby before. Besides, Kai’s old enough that he’d either tell you that he’s not comfy or he’d start squirming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. … I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tickets please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi jumped a little before fishing the tickets from his back pocket with one hand and offering it over to the man in the booth. The man smiled as Kai lifted his head to smile, “Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” The man directed his attention back to Yoongi, “Kids under five eat free in the restaurant today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here are your tickets. Enjoy your day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai clapped, “Peng’ns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bubby. We get to see the penguins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he watched Kai cling onto the back of Yoongi’s shirt, staring at the brightly colored fish as Yoongi pointed out the ones that he knew the name of, explaining how gills worked and how their fins were different than penguin wings. “That one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That. That one is a lionfish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But lions are big cats. Cats don’t like water, GiGi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed, something deep and raspy- not unlike his voice, “Yeah. I know but that’s what it is, Kai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai pouted, looking over Yoongi’s shoulder to wrinkle his nose at his father, “Appa, why is it called a lionfish if it’s not a lion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok chuckled, approaching until he was standing slightly behind Yoongi, “Look at its fins, Baby. It looks like a lion’s mane. See?” He pointed at the large spread of dorsals and fins that was spread through the water from the red fish, “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai stared at the aquarium for a second before he huffed, “It looks like a fish to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed, kissing the top of his head, “It is a fish, Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai crossed his arms, glaring at the fish like it had chosen its own name, “I don’t think it should be called a lion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi jostled the toddler slightly, bouncing him in his arms, “What do you think it should be called?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai put a finger to his chin- Hoseok nearly started laughing again at how he copied Namjoon’s movements- and then nodded, “Stripes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed, tossing his head back, “Bubby, a lot of fish have stripes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red Stripe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a fish that’s called red stripe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes widened, “There is?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe we can find it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded immediately, bouncing in Yoongi’s arms, “Yay! After the peng’ns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the penguins!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the peng’ns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penguins!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed hard, letting Yoongi march away with his tiny navigator pointing at signs. Hobi raced to catch up as he heard Kai giggle loudly and then gasp, “GiGi, look. That says red!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi looked at the sign and nodded, “Yes, it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It says red seabream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai pouted, “That’s not a red stripe! It’s not even red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed softly, “It’s fin is red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not! It’s brown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi laughed and pointed, “Look, Kai, there’s a red one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s head snapped to stare at the fish tank, “Ohh! Look, Appa! It’s real red!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok chuckled, reaching over to stroke Kai’s hair, “Yes, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai smiled sweetly up at his father before looking back at the large glass wall. The reflection of the water cast strange shadows against Kai’s and Yoongi’s faces, blue against tan skin. The fish swimming around the water seemed to hypnotize the toddler until he blinked and looked up at Yoongi, “Peng’ns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok hid his snort behind a cough as Yoongi looked down at his child, “Right, how could I forget the penguins. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They meandered their way through the aquarium, following the signs towards the arctic region. When the signs started to read “penguins”, Kai squirmed in Yoongi’s arms, doing his best to get out of the adult’s grip. Yoongi made a noise before Hoseok laughed gently at his struggling and picked Kai up under his armpits and put him on the ground. Yoongi looked at Hoseok with wide eyes as Kai ran forward, tiny legs working overtime, “But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If someone tries to grab him and it’s not me, he’ll scream. Trust me. He’s got the lungs for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled softly before Kai ran back and grabbed Hobi’s hand, “Appa! Appa! Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming, Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai gripped Hoseok’s hand in a tight hold, two fingers trapped in his little hand. Hoseok leaned down at little to make it a bit easier for the little one and glanced over his shoulder to look at Yoongi with a grin. Yoongi smiled back and followed close behind them. Kai clung onto Hoseok’s leg as they stopped at the penguin exhibit. There was a pretty decent sized crowd already gathering. Hobi looked down, gently urging Kai forward, “Go on, Cupcake. I think they’re gonna feed the penguins soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai peered up at him, “Appa, can you come with me? … please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled softly, “Of course, Little One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai toddled forward after Hoseok took the first step. He knelt next to the toddler as the water started to churn. The penguins dived into the water to retrieve their food. Kai gasped, running forward to put his hands on the glass, “Peng’ns! Appa! There’s peng’ns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi stifled his laugh and looked up as Yoongi approached, watching the child stare into the water with excited shrieks and laughter. Yoongi looked down at him, “I may have miscalculated his excitement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok stood straight, laughing, “You’re gonna be his favorite person in the world. You won’t be allowed to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi hummed sarcastically, “What a travesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi knocked his elbow slightly, “Thank you for this. We needed a day out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, of course. I had the tickets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there for a long time, watching as Kai sat in front of the tank. The crowd had dispersed after feeding time but Kai sat his cute, pink butt right in front of the glass. Yoongi smiled at the wide-eyed gaze that Kai was watching the penguins with, Hobi had finally taken the step and sat down on a bench against the opposite wall. Yoongi slowly took a seat next to Hobi. Hoseok cast him an apologetic look, “He should get hungry soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi waved it off, “We came here to see the penguins. We’re fine. I’ve got nothing else to do today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to thank you enough for this. He’s been having a little bit of a rough week. One of his friends hasn’t been feeling well at daycare and his mom…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi turned his head to look at Hobi, “His mom…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok sighed, closing his eyes. He looked older like this, less like a 26 year old and more like 35. He shook his head, opening his eyes to look at Kai, “His mom’s just difficult. No need to worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Kai okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He’s fine. I’m just his favorite so he gets tired when he has to go with her. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to Kai, “Well, kids under five eat for free today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi laughed slightly, “That’s good to know. We should probably get something in his belly soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he get hangry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok stood, gesturing for Yoongi to follow him. He moved towards Kai and crouched next to him, “Hey. Your penguin friends have gotten their lunch. Are you getting hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looked over at him with wide eyes, “... yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? C’mon, Sunshine. Let’s go get you some nuggies,” Kai threw his arms around his father’s neck and the adult gave an exaggerated grunt as he stood, toddler in his arms, “Oof. You’re getting so big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi couldn’t help but smile as Kai squeezed closer to Hoseok’s chest, dark hair curly and falling out of the careful styling. Hoseok smiled at Yoongi before pressing his lips to Kai’s hair. They made their way towards the restaurant, sometimes stopping to point out colorful fish to the toddler. Kai insisted that they watch one of the clownfish for, at least, five minutes. Hoseok placed the toddler into his booster chair once the hostess showed them to a table. Hoseok ordered a lemonade and then an apple juice for the toddler. Yoongi settled for water. Kai swung his legs as he colored on the child menu that he was given. Hoseok flipped through his before placing it to the side, “So. Yoongi, tell me about Jungkook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled, “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is he? What’s his favorite color? Why does he ‘follow you around like a puppy’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi snorted, “Okay. He’s… um. Wait, I know this-” Hoseok grinned, “-He’s 22. He likes black and red. And he thinks I’m cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. For some awful reason, he glued himself to me when he was 16.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi cooed, “Did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We played basketball in the park and he just kept coming back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you basically adopted him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi sighed, laughing quietly under his breath, “Basically. The fact is when I left for Seoul for school, I ended up… missing him. And I went back to Daegu one weekend and he was just sitting at the basketball court.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled, “How cute. He melted your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded, humming slightly, “He stays at my place practically every night. He hates sleeping at his apartment when it’s empty,” He smiled, joking, “Plus I have a better television.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi laughed, “Of course, you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went quiet between them as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them and then took their orders. Kai sipped from his cup, Hoseok reaching over to run his hand through his child’s dark curls. Yoongi couldn’t help but watch as Kai turned his gaze to his father and smiled around his straw. Hobi copied his smile. Yoongi felt his own lips start to curl upwards at the action. Hoseok looked over at him, “I need to use the restroom. Do you mind watching him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. I’ve got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi laughed and stood, pressing a kiss to Kai’s hair before walking off. Yoongi took a sip of his water, watching Kai scribble a fish on his paper with a bright red color. Yoongi raised an eyebrow and then tapped the paper, “That looks really good, Bubby. What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmh. U Pil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U Pil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm!” Kai nodded as he continued his coloring. He didn’t even look up as he spoke, “Do you like my appa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi choked on his water, coughing harshly, “W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looked up, brown eyes wide and pretty, just like Hoseok’s, “You look at Appa like Uncle Jinnie looks at Doctor Kim. Do you like Appa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi bit his inner cheek as he flushed, “Uh… Yeah, Bub. I do like your appa-” Kai’s eyes started to go even bigger and Yoongi quickly continued, “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s a secret, okay? It’s a big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai dropped his crayon, leaning forward and whispering, “A secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yoongi lowered his voice, tilting towards Kai, “You can’t tell your appa. It’s mine and your secret. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded quickly, doing a quick motion of zipping his lips. Yoongi chuckled, carding a gentle hand through Kai’s hair, “Thanks, Bubby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai giggled brightly before going back to his coloring. Yoongi checked his phone for a moment, chuckling under his breath at the messages from Jungkook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Message from Jungkookie</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think I should dye my hair blonde?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’d be a hot blonde.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did the dad show up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is his kid with him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yoongi-Hyung?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungie?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HYUNGIE???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If the dad killed you, can I have your TV?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Message to Jungkookie</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You absolutely Can NOT have my TV.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi stored his phone away in his pocket as Hobi slid back into his chair, “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just Jungkook checking in on me. He’s worried about you drowning me in the tanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed easily, “Ah. He’s found out my evil plot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled and, once again, conversation began to flow easily. Sometimes, Kai would perk up and ask a question or add his two cents about what color Hoseok’s hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blue, Appa! Make your hair blue! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even getting their food didn’t slow the conversation. Kai ate his chicken nuggets, happily munching through his french fries. Hoseok stirred at his shrimp fried rice, sometimes letting Kai take a small bite of the food. Yoongi was just about to take a bite of his bulgogi when Kai blinked, “GiGi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi hummed, “Yes, Kai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I try?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… It’s kinda spicy, Bubby,” Yoongi glanced at Hoseok, who shrugged slightly, “You can have a little piece.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded, “Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi worked on cutting off a small piece of beef before feeding it to Kai. He chewed before scrunching his nose and smacking his lips, reaching for his apple juice. Yoongi laughed softly, “A little spicy, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded, “It’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Maybe when you’re older, you’ll be able to eat a whole bowl of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai sat up, placing his hands on the table, “Really?! A </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>bowl all by myself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded, “Yeah. You’re gonna get a lot bigger, Bubby. You’ll eat a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok snorted, “I can only imagine. He’s going to eat me out of house and home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi hummed in agreement as they watched Kai keep eating from his own plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done eating, Hobi went to pick up the check before Yoongi beat him to it, “No. I invited you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you got the tickets!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got them from Jungkook. Let me treat. Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hobi sighed before letting Yoongi take the check. It wasn’t even that expensive. Kai squirmed as Hoseok scooped him into his arms, “Appa, I wanna walk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to walk, you have to hold one of our hands, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi fully expected Kai to take his father’s hand but, as he went to lead the way out of the restaurant, a small hand took his. He jolted slightly, looking down at the tiny toddler next to him, “Uh… hey, Bub?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I hold your hand, GiGi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi spoke quickly, squeezing Kai’s hand gently, “Yeah. Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai beamed, skipping next to him as they walked. Every so often, Yoongi would swing Kai a bit off the floor, causing the toddler to laugh and squeal happily. Yoongi chuckled with him every time and glanced over to see the fond smile on Hoseok’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi started pointing out colorful fish as they entered the aquarium once more. Kai tugged at Yoongi’s hand, “GiGi, what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s-?” Yoongi followed his gaze, “Ah. Those are jellyfish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Nemo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Wanna look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi scooped the toddler into his arms, letting him lean forward to look at the weird floating organisms in the water, “They float around on the currents in the oceans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look like plastic baggies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi chuckled, “Yeah. They’re weird. They don’t have brains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s head snapped to Yoongi, “They don’t?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. They have stingers. They’re poisonous so be careful if you see them in the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi hummed, slowly resting his cheek against Kai’s hair. The sweet smell of child shampoo tickled his nose and he couldn’t help but smile. Now, he understood why Hoseok always seemed to hold Kai like this. He could feel Kai’s breathing against him, warm and solid and comforting. He kissed Kai’s hair on instinct before placing him on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok couldn’t help the fondness that snuck into his house as he watched Yoongi hold Kai close, arms curled protectively around him. For someone that had never held a child, he looked comfortable. Kai smiled up at the man as he was placed back on his feet. The entire day had gone smoothly but it was getting close to 3:30. Kai’s energy would run out sooner or later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened about fifteen minutes later, Kai’s feet started dragging and he whined loudly. Yoongi immediately froze, looking down at the toddler, “Kai? Bubby, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok bit his lip as Kai threw his head back and whined again. Yoongi glanced up at Hoseok with questioning eyes. Hoseok fished Kai’s binkie from the backpack and knelt, “Hey, don’t cry, Sunshine. Do you want your baba?” Kai nodded, rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist. Hoseok offered the binkie, letting Kai take it and press it into his mouth. “Do you want up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... mmhmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok went to pick him up when Kai whimpered and clung onto Yoongi’s leg. Hoseok looked up at the adult, who was staring at Kai with wide eyes, “That’s your cue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What? Wait, me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok stood, “Yeah. That’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi swallowed thickly before slowly leaning down and scooping Kai into his arms. He tossed his head for a second before settling against Yoongi’s shoulder, sucking on his binkie. Yoongi blinked at the child before looking back up at Hoseok, “Are… is he okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s just grumpy. It’s almost naptime so he’s tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi glanced at his watch before nodding slowly, “Right. So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok winced apologetically, “I should probably get him home before he starts crying on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded again but grinned, “Don’t let me get in the way of a kid’s sleep schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed and they started towards the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The outside world was bright as they pushed out of the aquarium and Hoseok turned, “Thank you for today. We probably would’ve just stayed in if you hadn’t invited us out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled and turned his gaze to his toddler, “Kai, Baby, can you say thank you to GiGi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai lifted his head, pulled out his binkie, and pressed his lips to Yoongi’s cheek, pulling away a second later, “Thank you, GiGi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok barely contained his laughter at Yoongi’s gobsmacked face and took Kai from his arms, “I’m sorry! That’s how he thanks me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-...” Yoongi shook his head before looking up at Hobi, “I’m in love with your child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no holding back his laughter, surprise coursing through his body, “Well, thank you. I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi smiled wide, showing his gums, “I’m glad you could come out today. Thanks for coming, Hobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok returned his smile, “Of course. I’ll see you… later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi nodded immediately, hair falling in his face, “Yeah! Absolutely! Have a good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Yoongi. Take a nap,” Hoseok winked, adjusting his grip on his toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok waved slightly before making his way across the parking lot towards his car. Kai was almost asleep by the time he was placed in his car seat. Hoseok smiled, gently brushing hair away from his face, “Did you have fun seeing the penguins today, Baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded, holding his binkie, “GiGi’s fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. I like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead, “I’m glad… get some sleep. I’ll take you to bed when we get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai nodded, popping his binkie back in his mouth before closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi closed the door behind him, collapsing onto his couch. “Hyung?! Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely lifted his head, “Yeah. In here, Kook-ah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... yeah. Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps before Jungkook chuckled, “You look exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi grumbled, “Shut up and turn on a drama so I can take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do. … you did have fun though, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi smiled sleepily, burying his face into the couch cushions, “Yeah. Gotta see some peng’ns.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all! <br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br/>Feel free to leave some comments or a kudo 💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just Say You Love Him and Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi and Hoseok return to normal life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi woke up on the couch and immediately squirmed. His shoulder ached from carrying Kai around at the aquarium. He grumbled into the couch cushions, “I’ve gotta start working out.”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s voice came from the side, “What?”</p>
<p>Yoongi lifted his head to speak clearly, “I’ve gotta start working out. My shoulder hurts. I was carrying the kid around at the aquarium.”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s nose wrinkled, “Like… willingly?”</p>
<p>Yoongi sat up, rolling out his shoulder joint and praying that the ache would ease. He glanced over at the younger and chuckled at the distaste on his face, “Yeah, Jungkook. I willingly held a kid. It’s not that bad, ya know. He’s a cute kid and I like him. … and his dad. Haven’t you ever seen a kid that you wanted to pick up?”</p>
<p>Jungkook shook his head, “Nah.”</p>
<p>“Not even once?”</p>
<p>He shook his head again. Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes, “You’re sad. Kids are cute, I don’t know what you’ve been smoking.”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s nose wrinkled even further, “I don’t smoke. Bad for the lungs.”</p>
<p>“You won’t hold a child. How are you ever gonna settle down with someone if you hate kids?”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em> hate </em> kids. I’m 22, I’m not ready to have a kid be a permanent fixture in my life. I don’t think I could date a single dad like you are-” </p>
<p>“We’re not dating,” Yoongi snipped.</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re doing with a single dad,” Jungkook crossed his arms as Yoongi’s phone buzzed in his pocket, “It just feels like a lot of unnecessary work. Making a relationship between an adult work is hard, two relationships, one with a child? Ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Yoongi muttered as he opened his phone and came face to face with a picture of a Kai and Hoseok, Kai sound asleep against his shoulder, “That’s really sad for you.”</p>
<p>He saved the picture and stalled for just a moment before setting it as his home screen and then replying to Hoseok.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message to Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cute. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thanks for coming out with me today. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message from Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you for inviting us. He’s gonna sleep like a rock.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe I’ll take a nap too. @.@ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message to Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Do it, Coward. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message from Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖ Don’t call me a coward, Coward.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message to Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m not a coward. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message from Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You were scared to hold my child. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message to Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Touché </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Take a nap, Hobi. We’ll chat later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b> <em>Message from Hobi</em> </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Later. </em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi slid the phone back into his pocket and glanced over at Jungkook, who was starting to turn on another drama. He flopped back onto the couch and closed his eyes. The sounds playing from the television lulled him into an easy sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok pressed his son close to his chest as he laid back onto his mattress. Kai had fallen asleep on the way home from the aquarium and proceeded to cuddle into his father’s arms as soon as he was picked up from his car seat. Hoseok smiled and pressed a kiss to the toddler’s hair. They would have to go to see Namjoon for Kai’s weekly appointment but, for the moment, he buried his face into Kai’s hair and closed his eyes, breathing in the child’s shampoo and the lingering smell of Yoongi’s cologne. </p>
<p>Little hands tapping his cheeks woke him up, “Appa… Appa! Your phone is beeping.”</p>
<p>Hoseok chuckled tiredly, taking Kai’s hands in his and kissing them softly, “Thanks, Cupcake.”</p>
<p>He fished his phone from his pocket as Kai cuddled back into his father’s arms. He cleared the alarm and pressed his lips to Kai’s hair. Kai muttered, “What was that, Appa?”</p>
<p>“Just the alarm for us to wake up, Baby. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Kai hummed and mumbled something before burrowing further into Hoseok’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but chuckle and start to sit up. Kai whined as he was jostled, “Appa… I’m sleepy. Your phone was loud…”</p>
<p>Hoseok laughed and smothered his toddler in kisses, hugging him to his chest, “Ooooh, I’m sorry Cupcake. How about I cut up some apples and we can eat it with peanut butter?”</p>
<p>Kai’s head snapped up and he stared at him, nodding quickly, “Yes please!”</p>
<p>Hoseok laughed again, kissing his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon glanced at his planner before tugging off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. He had approximately five minutes before Kai showed up for his appointment. He understood why Hoseok was so ready for his son to have a counselor. The divorce was messy beyond belief and Namjoon had seen the court case, read through the files, just in case. He had only met Kai’s mother, Miss Sung, once and it… hadn’t been great. She was overly defensive and loud and, dare he say, a little scary. The few appointments that Kai had been brought in by her were the appointments that Kai had been the quietest in. His thoughts were broken by the door creaking open. He looked up, putting on his glasses, “Su-Ri.”</p>
<p>His secretary smiled and gently eased Kai into the room, “Jung Kai is here.”</p>
<p>Namjoon stood and knelt down, “Hey, Kai. Where’s your appa? He’s supposed to come in with you.”</p>
<p>Kai smiled brightly, “He’s on the phone with Uncle TaeTae.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Okay. He shouldn’t be too long. Do you wanna get a toy and get ready for our talk?”</p>
<p>Kai nodded and toddled over to the toy box, fishing one of the toy cars out of it. He reached up towards the adult and Namjoon quickly scooped him into his arms. Kai turned the car in his hands as he was picked up, “Doctor Kim?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“When are we gonna be done with talking?”</p>
<p>Namjoon blinked and sighed, sitting Kai on his couch and then sitting across from him, “Soon, Buddy. Your appa just wants to make sure that you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Namjoon couldn’t help but smile, a curious mind was a good sign at this age, lots of time and energy to learn, “Your appa and you went through something really bad. It can leave a lot of damage-” He paused when Kai cocked his head to the side and smiled, “It can hurt your brain.”</p>
<p>Kai gasped, putting a hand on his head, “Not my brain! Appa said that’s special.”</p>
<p>“It is. It’s very special. So I’m just making sure everything’s okay.”</p>
<p>Kai nodded, “Okay. … are we going to talk about Eomma again…?”</p>
<p>Namjoon smiled apologetically, “Yeah, Buddy, we are.”</p>
<p>Kai looked down at his lap, “Eomma doesn’t like Appa…”</p>
<p>Namjoon’s heart sank. He had hoped that Miss Sung had spared her son from hearing that the separation had ruined their relationship. Hoseok had told him that she blamed her own husband for the divorce. <em> Damaging… </em>Namjoon took a deep breath, “And… what does that feel like to you?”</p>
<p>Kai shrugged, “Dunno.”</p>
<p>Namjoon leaned forward, “Buddy… you can tell me. You won’t get in trouble.”</p>
<p>Kai fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, “I don’t-... I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>Kai shook his head, “I love Appa… he’s nice and fun and he plays with me and watches Peter Pan. He knows <em> all </em>the songs!”</p>
<p>Namjoon feigned surprise, “All of them! Really?!”</p>
<p>Kai nodded, starting to smile, “Yeah! He sings them with me!”</p>
<p>Namjoon smiled, “That’s good, Bud. Are you happy with visiting your eomma sometimes?”</p>
<p>Kai nodded again, running the car across the coffee table, “Mmhmm. But I like living with Appa better.”</p>
<p>“That’s good too. I want you to feel safe and be happy wherever you are, okay?”</p>
<p>Kai looked up at his doctor and smiled, “Okay!”</p>
<p>The door slowly opened and Namjoon looked up to give Hoseok a kind smile, “Hey.”</p>
<p>Hoseok returned his smile and knelt to pick up his son as Kai ran to him, “Sorry I’m late. I had to take a call. What did we talk about so far?”</p>
<p>“Just the usual. Why don’t we move on?”</p>
<p>Kai nuzzled into Hoseok’s arms, “Okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok buckled Kai into his car seat and took a breath, “How do you feel, Cupcake?”</p>
<p>Kai smiled up at him, “I’m okay! Hungry. Can we get McDonald’s?”</p>
<p>Hobi hung his head, trying not to laugh, “How about this? We can get McDonald’s but you have to eat <em> all </em>your vegetables at dinner, okay?”</p>
<p>Kai nodded immediately and quickly, hair flopping into his face, “Okay! Okay! All my veggie-tables!”</p>
<p>“Vegetables.”</p>
<p>“Vegetables!”</p>
<p>Hoseok laughed, leaning forward to kiss his cheeks, “Good job!”</p>
<p>Kai chanted out McDonald’s as Hoseok drove, kicking his feet happily. “Drive-thru or inside, Baby?”</p>
<p>“Inside! Can I play on the playground, Appa?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Sunshine.”</p>
<p>Hoseok sat at a table against the glass of the playground, slowly picking at his burger. Kai had scarfed down his meal before taking off to run around. <em> Hopefully, he doesn’t throw up… </em>His phone buzzed against the tabletop and he glanced at Kai climbing up the stairs before looking down at it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message from GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I just watched Jungkook chug the rest of my milk from the carton like an animal.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Quick Google: How do I tell him that he’s more immature than a three-year-old? </em>
</p>
<p>Hobi muffled his laughter in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message to GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Doesn’t that mean you have to buy more milk? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message from Gigi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> godDAMNIT </em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok chuckled and quickly lifted his phone, tapping on the window to get Kai’s attention as he pressed record. The toddler looked up and waved with a big grin as Hoseok waved back at him. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message to GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> *1 Attachment* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can only offer this in support </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message from GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My favorite toddler.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love it. Thank you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message to GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Your favorite? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message from GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s a secret. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t tell Kai. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I really only know like three toddlers with him. It’s not really a competition. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But he’s cute </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or whatever. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message to GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Or whatever” </em>
</p>
<p><em> You’re so lame. </em>(｡￫∀￩｡)</p>
<p>
  <em> Just say you love my kid and go! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Message from GiGi</em> </b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love your kid, Hobi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s an amazing kid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And you’re amazing for raising him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll go now.  </em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok’s cheeks flared warm and he buried his face in his arms, trying to not look at his phone. Yoongi was really getting bolder. Hoseok peeked out of his arms to stare at his screen. <em> Is he flirting…? Or just being nice? </em>“Appa,” Hoseok sat up straight, looking down at Kai as he clambered onto his chair, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Hoseok smiled softly, “Yeah, Baby. I’m okay. Are you ready to go home?”</p>
<p>Kai nodded, taking a drink of his milk, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get going then,” The father quickly stood, leaning down to scoop his toddler off the seat. </p>
<p>Kai giggled, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck, “Can we watch Peter Pan when we get home?”</p>
<p>“If you take your nap while we watch, absolutely.”</p>
<p>Kai nodded again, “Okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi huffed as he fished a basket from the stack, “You drank-”</p>
<p>“Hyung-”</p>
<p>“All of my milk!”</p>
<p>Jungkook whined, “<em> Hyung-!” </em></p>
<p>“<em> All </em> of my milk, Jungkook! <em> Again! </em>”</p>
<p>Jungkook pouted, ducking his head, “I’m sorry, Hyung.”</p>
<p>Yoongi grumbled slightly before grabbing a carton of milk, “Yeah. Yeah. It’s fine, Kid.”</p>
<p>Jungkook perked up slightly as Yoongi chucked a box of Kombucha into the basket, followed by a small pack of banana milk. “You’re in a really good mood.”</p>
<p>Yoongi knelt to grab a bag of honey chips, “Mmh?”</p>
<p>“You’re in a good mood! Is the single dad really <em> that </em>good?”</p>
<p>Yoongi snapped to his feet, his knees aching at the sudden movement, “What? What- no. I-... No. I don’t-... <em> shut up. </em>”</p>
<p>Jungkook cackled, taking in his Hyung’s red cheeks, “Oh my god! Just say you love him and <em> go! </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry this took so long. When I say I was struggling with everything, I mean it lol ^^;<br/>Comments give me energy.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>